Nine Lives
by KairiMcEwin
Summary: Sequel to Of Cats and Dragons. Everyone knows cats have nine lives... Yaoi, LEMON/SMUT, possibly vore POSSIBLY , AkuRoku, SoRiku, Zemyx, XemSai, MarVex, and so on. Roxas is a cat, Axel is a Dragon. Read OCaD first. ON LONG HIATUS
1. Heaven and a Voice

**Kairi: ***big grin* WHOOOOOOOO! I DID IIIIT! Well, here is the first chapter of... DUNDUNDUN! NINE LIVES. BABY!

* * *

><p>I woke up in the most beautiful of meadows. Wild flowers grew in the soft carpet of rich, green grass, and a babbling brook sang with the birds. The sun filtered in through the leaves of the surrounding trees, and the lush meadow seemed to radiate in purity. I gazed around, my eyes wide in wonder. Was this Heaven? I remembered the pain of the sword in my shoulder, but when I looked, there was no scar. I remembered Axel crying, and my heart twisted in guilt. I had left him all alone….<p>

"Hello, Roxas."

I spun around.

* * *

><p><strong>K: <strong>Yeah, short chappy. Sue me. Oooooh, mystery~! Yeah! Fang is currently helping me in the p- no, no, no spoilers. NO! Bad, bad, very bad Kairi. Anyway, poor Roxas... he feels all guilty... *HUGGLES ROXY KITTEH* Don't be saaad!

**R: **Ahhh! Get this crazy girl away from meee!

**K: **So, since this is still the SEQUEL to OCaD, you guys still need to pay me 5 reviews. Come on, cough it up.


	2. Life goes on, and a Memory of Heaven

**Kairi: **O.O I was taken seriously on the 'sue me' bit last chappy. Nuuu! I don't wanna lose my 1 single dollar! XP Here is the next chappy, this time 677 words!

* * *

><p>I perched on the branch of a tree thick with foliage, watching the busy farm beneath me. My cloak was drawn around me so that my face was hidden. My tail was safely tucked away as I watched the scene below me.<p>

Namine, the kitten that Marluxia held that first night, and grown. She was a cute three-year-old now, and was vehemently attacking Saix. Saix laughed when she tried to pull off one of his ears, and I smiled. I looked over by the pond, where Sora sat with that ookami, Riku. Those two were immersed in conversation, and I recognized the look in Sora's eyes. Happiness, contentment, friendship and something more. Sora was falling in love.

I smiled at that. I turned my gaze to the tall neko named Xemnas, who was watching Saix with a look akin to wistful love. Marluxia was tending to the garden, abundant with vegetables and herbs. A neko with long blonde hair and green eyes, whom I did not recognize, harvested many different types of herbs and placed them in his basket. At times, I would see Marluxia steal glances at the blond. A few feet away, Zexion was laughing at Demyx, who was trying to catch leaves. Kairi was hanging clothes, but Demyx, who was after a leaf, had crashed into the wash-tub. I fought not to laugh as Demyx dashed off, soaked to the bone.

Soon, I realized Axel wasn't out. At times, Kairi would glance worriedly at his cabin, then she would turn her gaze to something new - a tombstone. It was close to my tree, so I was able to read it without difficulty. My name was carved roughly into it, and a sword pierced the ground before the cold stone. Forget-me-nots grew around the blade, and a locket hung from the handle. I frowned, recognizing the blade. So he had kept it….

I sighed, leaning back against the rough bark of my tree. I thought about Heaven and what I saw there….

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello, Roxas." I spun around to see a beautiful woman with brown hair and green eyes, though no-where near the shade of Axel's eyes. She had a kind expression and a gentle smile as she stepped towards me. "I see your first life has ended. For me it was my second life. How did you die?"<em>

"_Um… a knight had killed me…." I shivered, remembering his cold and hateful eyes, and the equally as cold blade that had been plunged into my shoulder._

"_I see, so the war is getting that bad…." the woman looked towards a group of flowers clustered around a tree stump. "Ah, forgive me, I forgot my manners. I am your mother."_

_I stared at her, my mouth agape. "M-my… mother?"_

_She nodded, and explained to me. My father was named Cloud, and when my brother and I were born, she and cloud had given birth. "You see, both male and female dobustu can give birth. I gave birth to your brother, and Cloud gave birth to you. But this doesn't make you any less my son." __She also explained to me why I always got sick with each passing season. "It's called heat, when your body wants to have kittens," she explained. "It's perfectly natural."_

"_Who is my brother," I asked._

_She smiled as if that was the one question she was waiting for. "His name is Sora," she told me._

"_Sora?" Surely, it couldn't be the same Sora…._

_She nodded. "Your father had given you each a locket with the other's name in it." So it was him…._

_We spent hours, days, months talking. I told her about Axel, she told me about my sister, Namine. I told her of the lions, she spoke of my father and my older brother, Leon. We spoke of many things, until it was time for us to return. We gave each other parting words, promising to see each other soon….._

* * *

><p>I waited for nightfall.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi: <strong>OH MAH GAWD, GASPLES! ROXY AND SORA ARE BROS? :iconhurrplz: I had nooo idea~! And male kitteh can have babies? Holy snap crackle pop! Well, 5 reviews, ebbybody! *chibi thumbs up*


	3. Reunion and Union

**Kairi: **Well, well, well. Does everyone remember when Axel was supposed to punish Roxy kitty in OCaD? You do? Good! I hope ya like Axel seein' roxy, and their shenanigans ;) *tongue click, point, wink*

* * *

><p>Once the sun had set and everyone was inside the cabins, I crept from my tree. I felt hot and sticky, but I attributed this to heat. After all, it was that time of the season. I took my locket from the handle, flinching when my hand brushed against the fabric. I hated that sword, and all I wanted to do was burn it. Once I had slid the necklace over my head, I examined my own grave before turning to head inside. I was halfway to the porch when I was tackled by a certain blue-haired inu.<p>

"_Intruder,_" Saix snarled, tightening his grip on me.

I sighed. Here we go again. "Saix, let me go, before I decorate your face with a few new scars."

He didn't loosen his grip. "Who are you, thief," he snarled.

"Thief?" I smirked and pulled back my hood. "Are you referring to my taking of my own necklace?" Saix loosened his hold on me in shock, so I was able to break away from him and stand. "Do not tell a soul I am alive until I see to Axel." I strode up the porch and placed my hand on the doorknob, and then I stopped. My heart was pounding so hard. I was afraid. What if he had forgotten me? What if he didn't love me any longer? What if he hated me for leaving him? What if he fell in love with someone else? What if-?

"He misses you." I turned to look at Saix, who nodded in encouragement. I took a deep breath and entered the cabin.

Everything was just how it used to be. Even my yarn ball, the one I was playing with when Axel had lost his memories, was exactly where I had left it, in the same jumbled mess. I turned my gaze to the dragon before the fireplace and, pulling my hood up so my recognizable hair was hidden, I stepped forward.

"Axel."

At my voice, the dragon stood and turned to face me. My heart gave a little flutter at seeing him, for he had changed, his features had grown a little more sharp, a little more mature, a little more handsome. His skin looked smoother and softer, his expression gentle yet sad. His eyes held a permanant sadness that I knew was the result of my death. "Who are you?" His voice was cracked, as if he hadn't spoken in days. His cheeks were wet with what I was sure were tears.

I strode over to stand before the fire, not looking at him. "How have you fared, Axel?"

He was quiet for a few seconds, then, in a choked voice, "How do you think I have fared? My life ended three years ago today."

I watched the flames licking at the wood greedily. "Is that when Roxas died? Three years is a long time. I would have thought you would have moved on by now. Why did you waste so much time grieving instead of finding another to love?"

Before I could react, I was struck to the ground. I stared in shock from under my hood as Axel fell to his knees, as if he were hit as well. His shoulders shook as a choked sob came from him. "I-I will n-never stop loving him," he managed to say, his words wrought with tears and pain.

I was in shock. Axel was... crying? I stood up and tried to pull him up. "Stop this, Axel. Was it not you who told me that dragons never cried?" He froze once he was standing, my words sinking in. I smiled and pulled back my hood, watching his eyes flicker quickly between emotions of anger, sadness, pain, shock, love, disbelief, fear, and countless others that I could not even begin to comprehend. "Axel, you look absolutely foolish with your mouth gaping open like that." I used a finger to close his mouth, which I then kissed. I had to stand on tiptoe to do so, for he had grown a little taller as well. He still did not speak. "Whatever is the matter? Did the cat steal your tongue?" I smirked teasingly. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Suddenly I was crushed into a tight hug, so tight, I could barely breathe. Axel then pressed me against the wall, raining kisses all over my face. He attack my lips repeatedly, whispering my name with each kiss. I smiled, slinging my arms around his neck and kissing him deeply and completely. He pulled away, breathing hard. "Roxas... y-you're _alive_... b-but h-_how_... I-I saw y-you..." His voice faded away, and his eyes told me he couldn't bring himself to say that one single word.

I smiled and kissed him again. "Did you know that cats have nine lives?"

Axel laughed, pulling me into his arms. "I love you so much," he mumbled into my hair. I let him pull me onto the bed of furs, his swift hands undoing my cloak. I felt my body getting warmer as his hands roamed my chest, a good warmth that had nothing to do with my heat. I felt slightly uncomfortable as he undressed the both of us, but when he kissed me again all my fears melted away. I gasped as he stroked me, my eyes flying open. His emeralds calmed me, told me that it was alright. My stomach grew hot, and I felt my heart pump blood to where Axel was touching. I blushed as I felt myself harden in his hands, but Axel didn't seem to mind. I felt the fire in my stomach build with every touch and every stroke until I finally released into his hands and onto my own stomach. I had pulled away from the kiss, gasping and moaning as I came. I blushed, not understanding what I had just done. "I-I'm sorry, I c-couldn't stop it!" I felt so ashamed. "I didn't know it would do... _that_," I whispered, embarrassed.

Axel burst out laughing, which made me even more embarrassed. I turned my head in shame, but Axel kissed my burning cheek. "Roxas, kitten, that was perfectly natural," Axel murmured, his lips brushing my neck. I gasped as he began to lap up the spilt seed on my stomach, his serpentine tongue sending jolts of pleasure through me. My back arched as he took me into his hot mouth, the warmth enveloping my arousal completely. I felt the ecstacy building greater and greater in my stomach until I bucked my hips deeper into his hot mouth and let myself release. Axel took it all eagerly, as though it were a rare delicacy. Once he had drank it all, Axel slipped between my legs and stopped at my entrance. "Are you ready?"

I nodded, panting hard. Suddenly he thrust inside of me, inducing a cry from me from the intrusion. I squirmed on the scratchy furs, small mewls emerging from my throat as Axel embedded himself deep inside me. My dragon kissed me and rubbed me, whispering words of encouragement as he began thrusting deep and slow. I arched my back, the pain melting into godly pleasure as Axel took me. He began to thrust harder and faster, moving deep into my writhing body. It felt so strange and new to me, the pleasure, the touches, his tongue finding one of the soft pink nipples on my chest, the heat building in my stomach, the sounds passing my lips, it was all so foreign. When Axel brushed a certain spot, I had cried out in pure ecstacy. He kissed me as he thrust into that same spot over and over again, moving faster with each thrust. Then Axel exploded inside of me, filling me until I overflowed with his seed. At that same instant I had released as well, my back arched in pure pleasure. Axel slowly pulled out and pulled me into his chest. I was exhausted, and maybe Axel knew that, for his wing closed around me so that only my head stuck out. "Good night," he mumured, and I nodded. I drifted to the dreamrealm in Axel's arms...

* * *

><p><strong>K:<strong> Woah! What's that? Roxas was in heat? I see... this may cause a dilemma! Heh, hope ya liked it. My co-writer, fang, she said she burst out laughing at reading roxy's first orgasm. XD Well, until later, Caoi!

WOAH! WAIT! I have a little surprise! I have decided to ask a question for you to answer in the five reviews I need for the next chapter!

Question: What was your favourite part from OCaD?

Just because I got nuthin'. Buh-bye! Caoi! Au reviour! Ja mata! Uh... um... asta le vista? I wish I knew spanish so I could watch yaoi porn that is subbed in spanish. See ya later, alligaters! After a while, crocadile!


	4. Mornings and Realizations

Kairi: So! I'm here! Now, to business. I have mixed replies to the question I had asked last chapter. Fang, my awesome co-writer, said that she liked when Roxas had first run away. Candy said she like the very dramatic and nerving 14th chapter, when Axel lost his memories. My friend EnflamedKeybearer liked, and I quote, "whenever Roxas played with that damn yarn ball." XD Me too, Enflamed. An Anon review liked the locket bit from OCaD. Kaoru-chibimaster liked how Roxas freaked when axel tried to give him a bath. I giggled like crazy at that. Personally, my favorite part is put into two scenes. The first is, yes, that friggin' adorable yarn-scene which will come up soon again(Yay~!), and the second is my absolute favorite, when Sora and Roxas first met. *giggles* Well, read on, my minions~!

* * *

><p>I awoke in my dragon's arms, his wings curled over me protectively and one arm around my waist. I smiled and slipped carefully from my warm cuccoon, quietly getting dressed and standing. I stumbled a little, for my lower back was aching undoubtedly from the night before. I slipped outside into a morning where dawn was just beginning to colour the sky with golds and roses, where the air was scented with the dew-wet grass and crisp autumn, where everything was hushed and sacred. I breathed in the air, feeling as if I was glowing with happiness. At the sound of a snapping branch I stepped off the porch and strode to the trees, where I found an old friend. <em>"Hello, Simba," <em>I murmured fondly to the tawny mountain lion.

His eyes told me how surprised he was to see me. _"Why, little half-kin, you're alive!"_ He nuzzled me happily, purring. _"What made the stars send you back?" _

I smiled and hugged Simba around his sandy-furred neck. _"It seems that I have eight more lives to fulfill," _I murmured into the nostalgic scent. The lion purred and nuzzled me until a panicked call from Axel caught the attention of the both of us. _"He sounds upset, I'd better go to him."_ We said our farewells and I hurried back to the cabin. When I was finally back inside, I had exactly three seconds before I was pounced upon by a very distraught dragon. He held me tight in his arms, so tight I could barely breathe.

"Oh _Lord,_ I-I thought it was a dream, I thought I had j-just imagined it," Axel choked out into my hair. "Don't you _ever_ frighten me like that again, understand?" I laughed, which made him frown at me. "It is not amusing at all, Roxas!"

I smiled, kissing my dragon. "You're right, I apologize," I murmured as I hugged him. I mewed as my empty stomach sent a pang of need through my abdomen, and I looked at Axel with pleading eyes. "Before we do anything, I say we should eat."

Axel smiled as he carried me back to the furs, to which I had protested. "You stay here, or I will punish you severly."

"I'm terrified," I teased him, smiling.

* * *

><p>I was just getting outside, stretching in the light of the growing dawn, when I saw Axel leaving. I thought it strange, for Axel never rose this early. I strode up to him, curious. "Good morning, Axel."<p>

He smiled widely at me, which surprised me. He hasn't smiled like that for three years, ever since... "Good morning, Sora! Beautiful day today!"

I was taken aback. Was I imagining the pure joy in his voice? "You seem happy today," I pressed.

He grinned. "And why shan't I be happy? It's a gorgeous morning, isn't it?" I nodded, speechless. "Well, I must get some milk, so I shall have to talk later." I watched him walk eagerly toward the barn, his head high and a smile plastered on his face. Something had happened, I was sure of it. But before I could think of what I should do, there was a voice behind me.

"I love seeing him happy." I turned to see a cloaked figure, his face hidden by a hood. I looked questionably at the man, curious as to who he was. "How are you, Sora?"

"I am quite well," I answered, "but who are you?"

He frowned. "I have noticed you keeping company with the likes of that Riku. I don't like it." I was about to reply, when he pulled down his hood to reveal blonde hair, blue eyes and sandy cat ears. I stared in shock at the familiar friend. "As your brother, I forbid you to see him again," Roxas said sternly.

_Roxas? Alive? Brother? What?_ So many confused thoughts were whirling through my head, but all I could say was, "Roxas."

He smirked that familiar smirk. "Yes, I'm alive. I have told you before, cats have nine lives."

I laughed, hugging him. "I cannot believe it, but here you are. What do you mean, 'as my brother?' Who told you that we were family?"

Roxas smiled and hugged me back. "Our mother will be here shortly. Why, I wouldn't be surprised to see her here before the sunset. But, that is not the point. Stay away from that Riku."

We broke apart, and I took on a serious face. "You are not going to forbid me from Riku."

Roxas frowned. "I don't like him. You are to stay away from him!"

I glared at him. "You cannot do that! I love him!"

Roxas hissed. "He's much too old!"

"He is only older by a year!"

"I forbid it!"

"You cannot!"

"I just did!"

"You cannot because I am pregnant with his child!

Roxas froze. "W... what?"

I nodded. "We mated a week ago, when I was in heat. I know I am with child because I woke up with the fever gone."

Roxas' blue eyes turned glassy and bright. "You... Sora... come with me!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into Axel's cabin urgently. I followed, wondering what had gotten him so riled up. Once inside with the door shut, Roxas collasped, breathing hard as I helped him to the bed. His tail waved impatiently and his ears were erect, as if he was nervous. But I thought it to be impossible, Roxas rarely became nervous. As I sat him on the furs, he looked up with almost possessed eyes and whispered, "I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>Holy snap crackle popsicles, a cliffy! *hides behind a tree so I'm not shot by angry reviewers who need to know what happens* Sorry! So, today's question: What was your least favorite part of OCaD? Other than, ya know, the obviously sad ending. Answer in my five reviews, guys! Come on, ya know ya wanna give me five reviews! XD Buh bye now~!<p> 


	5. Rain and Confessions

Kairi: *sneezes* ugh, I hate colds. Well, I'm going on sick leave for a bit, so this will be the last chappy for a bit. Sorry. *sneezes* I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>I have been worried about Roxas. For the past three days he had been mysterious, and Sora was always around. I sighed, deciding that I'd get Roxas outside today. I pulled him outside, but the whole time he clung tight to me, one hand clutching my arm and the other on his stomach almost protectively. I brought him to meet Vexen, a neko who is experienced in medicine, Xigbar, a hound sort of inu who loved hunting, and Reno, my older brother who's foul vocabulary almost matched mine. Roxas was happy to meet them, but he still seemed nervous. After supper, before I could decide to ask what had my kitten so on edge, Kairi came marching up to the both of us. "Roxas! How dare you leave him alone! Axel rarely left his cabin the first year! How dare you break him like that!"<p>

Roxas smirked, a teasing glint in his eye. "So Axel was holed inside his cabin?" he asked, smiling at me. I felt my face flush and I turned away, muttering something about how cold it was and that Roxas should go inside. I led him back inside, my cheeks warm and a foolish smile on my face as he kissed me long, our lip-lock turning deep and passionate. I guided him to the bed of furs as I fought for dominance in his mouth, his tongue battling mine tirelessly. We sat on the furs and I slid my think-skinned hands under his tunic and rubbed his back deeply. Thunder boomed outside, and flashes of lightening lit up the windows as I laid him down and slid my hands into his pants. I held him, felt him grow hard as I stroked and kissed him. But suddenly Roxas pulled away, just as I was beginning to undress him. He breathed hard before speaking. "Axel... I... I can't."

I tilted my head to the side. "Why? Is something the matter?"

Roxas shook his head as he stood up. "I need to go for a walk," he said, striding towards the door. I tried to tell him, no, it was raining out, but he was already gone. I knew I had to follow him. Something was wrong, and I knew it.

* * *

><p>I ran in the rain, slipping sometimes in the slick mud as I desparately dashed through the woods. I was scared and upset, afraid of what Axel would say if he knew.<p>

"Roxas!"

I knew he was calling for me, but I couldn't stop running. Soon I had tripped on a tree-root, falling into the mud. I curled up there, starting to cry. I didn't want Axel to think I was a freak. I was so scared of what his reaction would be. I heard him coming closer, and I just laid there.

"Roxas..." He set a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't move. "Roxas, please, I love you, simply tell me the matter and I shall help you..."

I swallowed my bitter fears and looked up at the gentle dragon. "Axel... I'm sorry... I... I'm pregnant..." I whispered in a hoarse voice that was not my own. Axel's eyes widened, and I looked away. I waited for him to yell at me, for him to hit me and shout, but instead he pulled me into his arms and kissed me over and over again. I let him carry me back, whilst the rain poured over the both of us and washed away the mud. He carried me inside and dried off the rain-water, still kissing me. Once he pulled back for a few moments to wash my face, I whispered, "I thought you'd be angry."

He smiled and kissed me once again. "No, I'm happy, Roxas, I'm so happy. I'm happy about the news." I smiled and curled close to him, letting him hold me in his arms whilst the two of us fell asleep close to one another. I loved him, and I knew that, no matter what, he would love me back just as much.

* * *

><p>Kairi: *sniffles* I liked how that turned out. Sorry if there's any mistakes, I'll try to take care of mistakes as soon as I can. This may not be the best, and it's pretty short, but I'm a bit rusty when I'm sick. Let's see... what question should I ask... Ah! What do you think the babybabies are gonna be? Boy, girl, twin, dragon, neko, inu what? Wel fi-ah.. hold o-ah-on... *sneezes loudly into a tissue* ew... glob... five reviews, guys. Until I get better, sayonara!


	6. Freedom and a dash of insanity

Ugh. Still sick, but it's a headache and a stuffy/drippy nose. Ew. Well, this is a sort of filler chappy, cuz Halloween is coming up and I'm goin' trick or treating. Who am I? R-O-X-A-S, Got it memorized? *giggle then groan* Ow, head hurts... And I'm sad. SAD. Sad and lonely. Why? Because no-one looks at my deviant art, where I post my own art of OCaD and 9L, which the username is KairiMcEwin. That was not an advertisment.

* * *

><p>I curled up in the garden, safely hidden under a bush. I was finally able to sneak out from Axel's over-protective care after a week of being held captive inside that cabin. My stomach hadn't even started showing my pregnancy, yet Axel insisted that he didn't want me to 'over-stress' myself. All that I was stressed about was being enclosed in four walls. I finally snuck past him once he left to get some milk. I sighed contentedly as I dozed off under my bush...<p>

And then a strange scent reached my nose.

I lifted my head, curious. The scent was appetizing and addictive. I had to find out the source, so I crept out in search of the scent. I found a patch of delicate herb, the scent now peppermint-like and wonderful. A small sign labeled this plant as 'catnip'. I picked a handful before heading back to the cabin, afraid of capture. There, I indulged in it. I ate as much as my stomach would hold, with plenty left over. Soon I noticed a branch was- was- _attacking my yarn!_ _No-one_ hunts my yarn but ME! I pounced, getting tangled up in my yarn once I discovered it had obtained the scent as well. I was in pure ecstasy as I pawed as my yarn, mangling it and making it MY prey, a branch of catnip in my mouth. I was in the middle of killing a scrap of the furs for trying to steal my catnip, when the door swung open to reveal Axel.

* * *

><p>The moment I opened the door, I was pounced upon by a very hyper Roxas.<p>

"**_AXEL!_**"

Roxas leapt off of me as suddenly as he had pounced, mewing as he began playing with a small pile of leaves. I was stunned. What had gotten into him? Then, I had recognized the plant. Nepeta cataria, a herb Vexen grew for himself. He never let anyone go near the patch he grew. I got up and crept close to the leaf pile, picking up a branch. Before I could jerk away, Roxas began batting at the branch in my hand. I dragged it somewhere else and Roxas dashed after it. I smiled, amused as he mewled and pounced on my hand. But suddenly Roxas clamped his teeth down on my fingers, actually breaking skin. I tried to pull away, but Roxas clamped down harder. I let go of the catnip, watching the neko take it happily. I wiped my hand of some drool he had left before quickly gathering the leaves and stuffing them into a glass jar. With that done, I had to get the one getting mauled by Roxas at that moment. I waited until my kitten began dozing off, the stem under his clawed hands. I swiftly snatched up the branch and dropped it in the jar with the rest.

"_Axelllll!_" Roxas stood as fast as I had grabbed the catnip, clearly peeved. "That is _miiiine!_ Give it _baaack!_"

I shook my head. "Roxas, you musn't stress yourself. You must rest."

Roxas dropped to all fours and hissed. "_Noooo!_ I _want_ it _back!_ **_Now__!_**"

I sighed and pulled him into my arms and lap, taking a seat on the make-shift bed. "Roxas, I don't want anything to happen to you or our son."

Roxas pouted and laid back in my arms. "You mean to say, 'our _daughter._'"

I smiled. "I said son and I meant son."

"I know it will be a girl."

"Boy."

"_Girl._"

"Boy."

"_Girl!_"

I grinned and kissed Roxas. "As you please, my kitten."

* * *

><p>Well, I did what I could. It sucks and is short because I feel like what my cat Melody hacks up. *sniffles* see ya. Happy Halloween!<p> 


	7. An old argument and a child

*sniffles* Hey! Still a bit sick, and now I will be crabby for 3-5 days. Ugh, my stomach hurts... Well... *sniffles again, but this time from sadness* I feel so bad for poor, poor Sora... I hope you guys don't cry like I did, I hate making people cry... or sad, or hurt, or mad...

* * *

><p>"Your stomach is so swollen! We should really have Vexen make sure you are alright!"<p>

I laid back against a pillow of furs, listening to Axel fretting over me like he always does. _He is always worrying about me, _I thought as I sighed and rubbed my bulging belly. "Axel, this is perfectly normal. You have had Vexen here five times the past eleven days. Nothing will change in the span of a single day."

Axel frowned, placing his hand over mine. "We should still have him examine you. I asked him to come over merely a moment ago," he mumured, to my dismay. Axel hasn't allowed me out of the house at all, ever since the catnip incident 2 months ago. Adding to that, Axel would ask Vexen to take a look at me almost every day. Axel was always extremely protective, as well. He always kept me in bed, and he checked my food carefully. He also kept the catnip out of my reach. At that moment, I craved catnip so, I craved the minty and tingling scent, those delicious leaves, maybe some fish to compliment it... mmmm...

"Roxas?" I snapped out of my reverie. Vexen kneeled down, smiling kindly. Zexion stood behind him, for the slate-haired neko decided to become the apprentice of Vexen. "Are you alright? You seem dazed."

I smiled. "Simply craving some fish, that is all." And catnip, and warm, fresh milk, oh, and some roast chicken...

Vexen smiled. "I see. Axel seems worried about your stomach." I tried to protest, but Vexen simply held up a finger. "I am, as well. You may very well be carrying two babes." Two... two babies... I gazed at Axel with a wild look in my eyes. Two?

I turned my gaze to my stomach, laying my hand on my baby bulge. To my astonishment, I felt a bump from inside. "Oh!" I looked up at Vexen, nervous. "I felt something... is that good?"

Vexen nodded, smiling. "That means they are kicking inside."

I smiled happily, feeling another kick. I took Axel's hand and placed it on my stomach, watching his eyes light up in joy at the kick. "That is a boy for sure, and he is quite strong!"

I frowned. "_She _is a strong, healthy _girl._" Before Axel could say more, we were interrupted.

"_Vexen!_" Riku dashed inside, his eyes wide in urgency. A jolt hit my chest as I snapped back to reality- Sora must need help. Vexen had told me that Sora's pregnancy would be shorter than mine by half. Is he in labor? "Vexen, it's Sora, he is hurting!"

I stood up as fast as my stomach allowed me to and hurried to the door, following Vexen to Sora's cabin. Once I had arrived, I saw Sora on lying a bed of straw, a deer pelt covering it. Sora was rubbing his swollen stomach and breathing hard, flinching in pain at times. I hurried over and took his hand in mine. "Sora, are you alright?" My brother simply nodded, his eyes closed and his breath ragged. Suddenly he gasped, whimpering in pain.

"Sora, what happened?" Vexen laid a blanket over Sora's stomach and legs carefully, rubbing the swollen belly. Sora's ears were back, and he whined every so often. But he suddenly yelped, flinching and gripping my hand. "Sora, you need to push," Vexen ordered, rubbing Sora's stomach. Sora strained, whimpering before laying back against the rabbit fur pillow. "Sora, push!" Sora kept trying, and his grip on my hand tightened to a very painful degree. I didn't care; I urged him to push as well. Sora nodded, his eyes squeezed shut and his ears pressed back. He whined as he pushed, clutching my hand as if it were his lifeline. "Sora, I see the babe's head, come now, push!" Vexen was at the ready, rubbing and pressing a little on Sora's stomach. "Here it comes, Sora!"

But there was no sound of wailing. Vexen held the small bundle, eyes wide and lips pursed. "Vexen?" Sora reached for the bundle of blankets. "What is the matter...?" Sora had let go of my now numb hand, and was reaching for the baby. "Vexen...?"

Vexen looked up sadly, and there was a sick jolt in my heart. "Sora... she was to be a girl... I am sorry," he whispered, handing the child to Sora.

My brother stared, his bottom lip trembling and tears forming in his eyes. "Her name was going to be Soku..." he mumbled, a tear falling. Riku held Sora as my brother began to cry hard, sobs racking through his body.

Axel picked up my own shell-shocked body and carried me home, whispering soft words to me. A tear rolled down my face, followed by an army of tears, running towards my beaten heart. Axel kissed me gently and held me in his arms on our own make-shift bed. "Axel... will... w-will our babe die as well...?"

Axel kissed me hard, rubbing my stomach. "No, no, we'll have a healthy baby boy, just you wait. Everything will be fine."

I tried to breathe evenly, rubbing at my eyes. "A-are you certain...?" Axel nodded, holding my and rocking me. He hummed a soothing song, and in spite of my tears, I felt so drowsy. I let myself succumb to the sanctuary of slumber, where babies lived and grew into daughters, where I had a neice and two lovely daughters... or maybe one of them was a son... was there a third child...?

* * *

><p>*sniffles* don't cry, don't cry... ah, screw it. *cries a bit* I am a cruel person! I'm like those horrible people who hurt animals! I am so cruel and horrible and dark... I'm sorry, guys... see ya... now I have to bump heads with fang and figure out what next... see ya...<p> 


	8. Family

Holy snap... I bet this is the longest chappy! 1,010 words! That's like... LuxordXFutureLux! Cuz, you know, the time thing, he can go back in time... yeah. OMAHGAWD! Will ya look at that! A new chappy! Go one and read, my children of yaoi!

* * *

><p>I curled up around my bulging stomach, directly in the sunlight on the furs. Axel was going to get me some fish, and I was getting a little peace and quiet, no fretting and no, <em>'You should see Vexen again.'<em> Just me and my sleep. I dreamt of three children again, their faces hidden and laughter filling the air. One child spun a little girl, her giggles ringing in my ears. I played with them, keeping them from trouble and accidents in the woods they played in. The little girl wore a small, topaz dress the color of a setting sun. One of the small and energetic boys had leathery wings, which fluttered as he ran. The second boy pounced on the boy with wings, his tail wagging happily...

"Roxas?" I looked up at my father, a man with blonde hair who looked strikingly like me. My mother had told me, back in Heaven's Meadow, that his name was Cloud. He was named this for he could be peaceful and aimable, but when angered, he could be as strong as a tempest, my mother had told me with laughter. He wore a large traveling cloak, the fabric dark red and stained with dirt, and the thick hilt of a sword showed over his shoulder. A pendant with an amber stone set into it dangled from my father's neck. The stone glinted as it shone in the sunlight, sending flecks of orange and golden colours scattering around the room.

My mother, Aerith, smiled happily at me. She wore a brown cloak, fastened at her throat by a garnet brooch. Her face was filled with good cheer, a smudge of dirt on her cheek. "Good morning, Roxas!"

I smiled, stretching a bit and sitting up. My blanket slipped off of me, and once my father had caught sight of my stomach his eyes flashed in fury. "_Who?_"

I was so afraid that he was angry at me. I turned to my mother, who had the same concerned anger. I feared their judgement. And before I could muster a response, Axel had returned. My mother spun around and growled at the dragon. My eyes widened; I hadn't thought she would direct blame towards Axel. "How dare you take my son," she snarled, lunging at the dragon. Axel's eyes were as wide as saucers, and he just barely dodged my mother. "How _dare_ you, you, you, you_ tramp!_" She was aiming for my love's jugulars...

"_Mother!_" I put myself between the two. I didn't want a fight, not a fight that could have hurt Axel. He was precious to me, and if I had to fight my own parents, I would have done so. "This is Axel," I said protectively, "and I love him."

My mother studied me. Our gaze had met, unspoken words were exchanged, and understanding was made. "Roxas, are you sure...?" I nodded, and she sighed. "I suppose I cannot forbid you from him, since you are with child." She laid a warm hand on my stomach, curious. A smile broke out on her face after some time, and her eyes were lit with joy. "Ah, your babe is kicking."

"It is to be a son," Axel murmured proudly, kissing my cheek. I frowned at him as he set down the fish he had gotten for me. His eyes met mine, and Axel hastened to appease my annoyance. "Roxas insists it is a girl, though."

My father laughed, smiling. "I see! We ourselves thought our twins would be girls, but there he is, a strong, healthy man! And where is your brother?"

I looked away. Sora's miscarraige was thrice a fortnight past during that time, yet he was still in mourn. "He... he is inside his cabin... he never leaves."

My mother frowned. "What has happened?"

"He... his babe died in birth." I heard my mother gasp, and I turned to look at her. Her hand covered her mouth, and her eyes held horror and a strange sort of understanding. An understanding, as though she had gone through the same... "Sora doesn't speak to anyone. He simply stares into nothing. I worry about him, for he barely eats or sleeps," I explained.

Cloud nodded, concern showing in his eyes. "I think we must have words with him. Aerith?" My mother whispered to him, and he nodded once more. "I'll go, then." He left, and my mother sank down to sit on the furs.

"Mother?" I sat beside her, placing my hand gently on her shoulder. "Are you quite alright...?" She shook her head, shaking slightly. I kept my hand on her shoulder, waiting patiently until she could speak.

"Once... I lost what would have been your brother..." I nodded, waiting for her to speak again. "I... I was going to name him Ventus..." I froze, for that was what I had planned to name my child if it was a boy. I had a dream, in which I called out to a small boy. I called Ventus, Ventus, but he never came. "I wish I knew why he had... been taken from me..."

"Mother, I must tell you." I looked up into her gentle and pained green eyes, the eyes I had come to know in Heaven. "I had a dream, a dream about... about a child named Ventus. I had been calling out to him in a storm, and he was crying, but he didn't hear me. He looked like me... Ever since that dream, I knew that was my child, if he shall be a son. I think he was taken because he wasn't meant to be born yet."

Aerith looked at me for a long while, then smiled. "Yes... you are right... Let us go see to your brother." I nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Holeh snap, was that a spoiler! Nuuuuu! Nu spoils! I dun like spoiled food... Well now, what shall I ask... What is your opinion of Sora? Do you like him as a character? Um... no reason at all for that question. ._. so, uhhh... five reviews, guys!<p>

OH! And, there is a slight possibility of OCD for me... That's not true at all- O.O YOU. *organizes my doc manager thing* There. Um... so yeah, no way in hell I have OCD.


	9. New and old

I seem to have reverted to small chappies. Huh. Well, Well, well, look what happens here! Ah, Imma beh a momma~~~~~! Or... um... just read.

* * *

><p>"Please, merely a single examination more?"<p>

I hissed lowly and furiously. "Axel, ask once more and I will not hesitate to scratch you." It had been 5 months since I was impregnated, and according to Vexen, soon time for the babe to be due. My stomach had grown to great proportions, and Axel was fretting more and more each passing day. My little girl was kicking more often as well. Suddenly a small jolt shot through my stomach, forcing me to wince. "Ow... our daughter kicks quite hard."

"I tell you, only a boy could kick so hard!" Axel smiled proudly. "Do you hear that, Lea? Your mother thinks you are a girl," the dragon said to my swollen stomach. We had picked names already; Lea or Ventus for a boy, two names because Axel and I always argued over our child's name. He wanted him to be named Lea and I wanted to name him Ventus, for my mother. If she was to be a girl, her name would be Olette.

"Do you think she can hear us? She seems to kick more at the sound of your voice..."

Axel grinned. "Of course he can!"

I smiled happily. "I am glad. Axel, has Xigbar returned with the- Ah!" Another jolt of pain pierced my stomach. I was certain now, that was not a kick. "A-Axel, I don't think that was a ki- Ah!" I flinched at the bolt of pain in my stomach. "Axel, hurry, find Vexen, now!"

"Roxas, what's wrong?"

I looked up at him. "I think our babe is due."

* * *

><p>I paced the porch outside my cabin's door, growling worriedly. A cry from inside caused me to freeze, alarmedly staring at the door. <em>He's hurting, I should be inside with him...<em> "Axel, calm yourself, Roxas is strong," Zexion tried to say, but I silenced him with a glare. A sudden scream sent a sick jolt through my stomach, turning my insides into snakes. I gripped the porch railing as Roxas screamed again, pain in that beautiful voice of his. He was in such pain, and I could do nothing to help him! My brother, Reno, squeezed my shoulder pityingly as Roxas cried out in pain. Xigbar patted my back hard yet comfortingly, and Roxas' father, Cloud, nodded in understanding. I was so worried about Roxas. It twisted my heart when he cried my name, because I wasn't there, holding his hand and comforting him.

Once everything had quieted down, I heard the door open. I whipped around to see Vexen smiling in the doorway. "He- _they_ are waiting." My heart swelled in shocked happiness, with Xigbar and Reno congratulating me. I smiled wildly at the four who had waited with me, before entering the cabin.

Roxas was lying on the furs, a mass of blankets in his arms. I swallowed nervously, stepping closer. Roxas smiled tiredly, exhaustion and joy in his eyes. I swallowed hard and kneeled next to him, peering into the bundles. Three pairs of eyes looked back at me, two green and one a beautiful blue. One particular pair was framed by a face with light reddish skin and dragon features, and my chest swelled in pride - a dragon. He looked like me, I thought, studying the red tuft of hair. I looked at a blond pup, who had definately taken after Roxas. His blue eyes sparkled as he giggled at me, a smile on his face. The third, green pair of eyes simply gazed at me quietly. A brown bang stuck out of the pink-shaded blanket. The kitten reached for my hair, but Roxas tucked him back in. "Axel, this is your son, Lea," he whispered in a soft voice, motioning to the dragon fledgling. "This is your son, Ventus," he said quietly, smiling at the pup that was now falling asleep. "And _this,_ Axel," he murmured proudly, gazing at the brunette with my eyes, "is your _daughter,_ Olette."

I was the father of two boys and a girl.

_I am a papa._

* * *

><p>I gathered the babes into a safe bundle, ignoring Axel's fretting. "Roxas, please, it is not safe, there are dangers on the mountain, especially for children! And it is snowing, it is much too cold for them!"<p>

I looked at Axel. "You will protect me, will you not? And I am bundling them tight and warm, they shall be quite cozy." I carefully placed the threesome into a large basket. Lea grabbed at my hand and giggled, while his brother and sister slept quietly. Outside the glass window, the snow blew in flurries, dancing pell-mell into the night. I had given birth to my three beautiful children only a fortnight before, and now I was to go up the mountain to see Simba. Rafiki would bless the babes, but I would have to head to Pride Rock in order for that to happen. I drew my cloak around me and pulled up my hood, tucking my newborns in tightly and closing the basket. I held the handle tight, my grip so tight that my knuckles turned white. I would protect my babes till the bitter end. I loved them so much my heart would burst. "Axel, come, let us leave."

Axel nodded, still not too keen to this journey. We left the farm, and I stayed quite close to my dragon. I clutched the handle of the basket close to my hear, glancing at times down at the wicker basket. We climbed higher, our footsteps hushed and quiet, as if this snowfall had a quality of purity unseen to me. The snow fell silently around us, swirling into the dark woods. The tall trees reached up above us, as though praising a god for this innocence of pure white. Not a sound broke the sacred quiet, not even a lantern light shattered this natural beauty. All held its breath as we reached the rock, where Nala and Simba waited. I show my babes to them, and Lea tried to catch snowflakes. I smiled and tucked him back in. Rafiki stepped forward, breaking open a fruit. He then rubbed a circle of juice into the foreheads of my children. He shook his stick of fruit above them, and Lea batted at the exotic fruit. I smiled and tucked him back in, under Rafiki's watchful eyes. Rafiki smiled as well, patting Lea's head. "Go, now, it is getting colder." I nodded and tucked them in tightly, closing the basket. Axel and I said our farewells and hurried back down the mountain, hand in hand. The snow had picked up, and the wind blew hard. The trees leaned panickedly, and the snow darted about in fear. I clutched the handle of the basket tight to my chest, frightened for my babies. Finally, to my joy, we saw the lights of home. We made it inside, and I laid the children back in their cradle, lying a fur pelt over them. I curled in Axel's arms, gazing happily at my children. I fell asleep snuggled close to my love, dreaming of fruit blooming in the snow, of a lost song in the quiet blizzard, of my babes all grown up, of Axel and I together...

* * *

><p>D'aww! Triplets~! Oh mah gawd~! *sniffles* I... I'm so proud! *wails in joy* I-I'll see you guys later! Oh, and before I forget, my question: How do you like the babies?<p> 


	10. Miracles and illwishings

Well! This was a fresh change! For once I haven't even thought about a chapter, I just wrote it! After I make sure Fang likes it, imma post it for you guys. Hope you like THIS! ;)

* * *

><p>I kept a calm stare on the point where I knew his cabin was. The blizzard made visibility impossible, but I remembered exactly where everything was on that god-forsaken farm. I glanced down in disgust at the bundle in my hands, merely my little tool to get one of the strongest in the family. The black-haired kitten slept as though he were in the arms of his filthy, dead mother. I was glad to be rid of the creature, and using it to my advantages would be just as well. I covered it, to make it appear as though that disgusting mother that had birthed it had left him there. I made my way through the raging snow to the porch of the dragon's home, setting it near the door. I prodded the spawn of evil, causing it to wail monsterously. I left it then and there, taking to the skies on my proud dragon wings. I knew that insufferable dragon, that traitor to his mother country would take the creature in. He was far too kind. Eventually it would lead to his downfall.<p>

I smiled, for my pawn was set. _Your move, Axel._

* * *

><p>Riku was trying to get me to eat. I ignored him, opting to stare listlessly into the fire. I was hungry, but I did not wish to eat. I knew I would just hurl it back anyway. My stomach would hold nothing, not after the time in which I had carried my little daughter inside me... I couldn't stop thinking about her. I kept imagining what she would have been like if she had grown up. Would she have taken after me or Riku? Would she have been tall or short? Would she fall in love with an inu, or would she have remained a maiden? I knew she would have been beautiful. But whenever I had closed my eyes, I saw her dead in Vexen's arms. No matter what, I kept imagining her alive. I was even imagining a baby crying, so faintly... The babe sounded so real, so near. It must have been one of Roxas' children. I envied my brother. He had three beautiful babes; they were so precious and awe-inspiring. He was blessed, and I was sure that I was simply not as worthy as him. He was a wonderful parent. He always cared for those children, and treated them as though they were royalty.<p>

I heard the wail again, and a jolt hit my stomach. Roxas would never bring his children out into a storm. I stood so fast; my chair clattered to the floor behind me as I rushed to the door. I barely heard Riku's protests as I flung open the door- there he was.

A babe was wailing on our porch, wrapped carefully in a blue blanket. I could barely breathe; my heart pounded in awe and shock as I kelt down and cautiously lifted the child. I was terrified he would vanish, that he was simply sent to torture me. But the crying infant stayed in my arms, as real as the blizzard. I tried to see through the raging snow, but my attempt to see was fruitless. My initial fears wore off, leaving me with joyous shock. I brought the child inside, staring at Riku with wide eyes. "R-Riku..." I cursed myself; I hadn't spoken in days, so my voice was hoarse and cracked. I swallowed and tried again. "Riku, look..."

He stepped hesitantly towards me, peering at the child that had now settled down. The babe laughed at seeing Riku, extending a pudgy hand to grab at the ookami's nose. I finally smiled, my heart beaming in joy. This babe must have been a Christmas miracle. The day of Christ's birth was merely two nights away; finally, _finally_, we were blessed. "Sora, was there any soul out there?" I shook my head, cradling the infant in my arms. I glimpsed a tiny slip of parchment, peeking out of the bundle. I pulled the page free, reading the name aloud:

"_Vanitus._"

* * *

><p>"Papa."<p>

"Gaba."

"No, _Papa._"

"Ma?"

"No, Lea, I am not Mama. I am _Papa._"

"Ma!"

I laughed, heating the milk for my children. "Axel, it is quite obvious he shan't listen." It was the night of the greatest blizzard of all, and we all were holed inside of our cozy little cabin. Axel sat with Lea, who was just beginning to speak. I had learned quickly that dragon fledglings grew and matured a bit faster than dobutsu, which was why Axel was attempting to teach Lea to say his name. Lea already could say 'Ma,' which I thought was because I was always close to my children. I loved them more than the world, and I was sure the care I gave them would spoil my babes.

Axel gave me a determined glare. "I shall teach him to say Papa. He musn't call me Mama. _Papa._"

Lea giggled and patted Axel's nose, trying to reach for his father's flaming hair. "Ba!"

Axel laughed and lifted Lea into the air, to the delight of the tiny dragon. Ventus gurgled a bit, pulling at the older dragon's wing for attention. I took the pot of milk from the fire, setting it on the table before swiftly picking the puppy from the floor and bouncing him in my arms. Ven, as we called him for short, laughed his sweet baby laughter as he was set back down on the wooden floor. Olette pounced on her brother at once, batting at Ven's fluffy tail in childlike determination. I filled a fragile glass bottle with milk and fastened the cap and nipple onto the top, handing that to Axel. "Feed Olette, she is beginning to fuss. I shall nurse Ven." I readied the second bottle just in time, for Ventus was beginning to fidget. I swung him back into my arms and held the bottle as my babe fed, noticing Axel nervously do the same. Axel was not as knowledgeable of infants as I; I had taken care of Namine when she was a kitten for Marluxia, when he was out hunting. Axel was just beginning to learn, as was I on the matter of dragon babes. Once Olette finished feeding from her bottle, she began wailing loudly from discomfort. I nodded to Axel, when he glanced to me for guidance. Hesitantly, the dragon placed the kit on his shoulder and patted her back a few times. He burst into a smile once she belched loudly, cradling the now sleepy child in his arms. After I had burped Ventus, I carried both dobutsu to their crib. The crib was carved by Axel, who had decorated the cradle with small jewels and gems that he had bought himself. Axel simply spoiled his children; he adored Olette most of the three. He loved all of them as much as I did, maybe even more. I smiled as my mate fed Lea small pieces of cooked meat; the tiny dragon could eat solid foods earlier than his brother and sister. His teeth were still not quite sharp, so he couldn't eat the tougher meat like Axel could. Once dinner was finished, Axel plucked the dozing fledgling from the ground and brought Lea to the beautiful cradle. I smiled and gazed at our babes in pride; I would never ask for anything more. I was blessed with what I had.

The door of our cabin burst open and Riku rushed in. He held the door for Sora, who held a large bundle in his arms. Sora smiled a little at me as he strided over, happiness in his eyes. "Roxas, look..." I turned my eyes to the bundle and gasped. The tiny infant giggled and reached for my nose, gurgling in baby talk. He looked to be at the least a year in age. I gazed in wonder at the golden eyes and black-night hair, amazed. "I do not know where he came from, he was simply on our porch... He must be a Christmas miracle, he _must._"

I nodded, noticing the small babe fussing a bit. He had some teeth, but not too many, so he couldn't have been able to have solids. I filled the spare bottle with the still-warm milk and capped it with the nipple. "Here, Sora, you must be the one to feed him." I smiled as my brother held the bottle to the kitten's mouth. The baby's arms held up the bottle on their own, but Sora's hand hovered near to catch the bottle if it fell. Once he finished feeding, he fussed again, obviously needing burping. "Place him over your shoulder and pat his back firmly." Nervously, Sora did as I said, and soon the contented blelch emerged. Sora's eyes lit up in awe at the sound, and he cradled the baby in his arms. I smiled and filled a basket with things for the child; bottles, nappies, blankets, and small toys amoung them. "Does he have a name?"

"Vanitas," Sora whispered, happily rocking his new child.

I nodded, handing the bag to Riku. Axel stepped forward and peered at the child, sniffing haughtily. "He does not seem handsome at all."

I pushed Axel aside, frowning. "Hush." I turned to Sora, ignoring Axel's scandalized looks. "I think he is wonderful. You must take good care of him. Keep the fire in your cabin burning, infants become cold very quickly." Sora nodded, and Riku held the door for him. "May the fates shine on you, as well Kingdom Hearts." Sora smiled, and I felt so glad to see my brother smile once again.

Everything was well again, maybe even better.

* * *

><p>I stepped inside the castle, smirking. I was finally going to achieve a great asset. I climbed the many stairs to my room, inside the king's castle which is protected by thousands. I quietly shut the the door and locked it, smiling at my dear master. "You are late." Her cold pierced me, made me shiver. One of her creatures grabbed me, the black claws digging painfully into my chest.<p>

I growled in pain, angered. "Do you not know as much as you say, to cross a dragon?"

She made a discontented sound, and the creature let me free. "Well? Have you disposed of it, like we have planned?"

I smiled. "Yes. Soon that traitor will be ours."

She sneered. "It is not with that fool, Axel." I snapped my head towards her, in shock. She smiled, the look more monsterous than sweet. "Axel seems to have taken in a few of those dispicable things." She waved a hand to create a green-trimmed window. Inside, I watched in disgust as Axel kissed a horrible-looking cat, and the two of them gazed at three infants in a cradle; a kitten, a mutt and a dragon. I felt sick; that traitor had _breeded_ with them! Our enemies! Those half-breeds! "This is greater than we had anticipated."

I glared at the witch. "What are you saying?"

"We can use _that,_" she purred as she pointed at the disgusting blonde cat in the frame, "to cause him pain before we obtain our _assets_." I smiled, watching the betraying fool watch his children. _Axel, it is time for you to pay._

* * *

><p>Hollllyyyyyyy shnickiesssss... that last bit was new even for me. I wasn't gunna... I wasn't thinking that... wow. OH! 2011 words! XD fucking hilarious! Make sure to watch my DA, KairiMcEwin to see all updates! And watch my youtube on sunday for something awesome! Same username! Happy Thanksgiving!<p> 


	11. Orders and Actions

I am as cruel as those people who kill animals for entertainment! *bursts into tears and buries my face in yano-kun's shoulder*

* * *

><p>I bowed before my master. "Yes, my lady? You asked for me?"<p>

She spat on me. "We have been wasting time! It is already a changing of seasons. I want results, _now!_"

I nodded. "What do you wish me to do?"

"Kill them."

* * *

><p><em>"They are simply wonderful," <em>Nala said, nuzzling my children. I smiled happily when Simba nodded to me in approval, for a lion king's approval is worth much. _"We will protect this blessing with all strength. After all, I would want the same for my own child."_

_"Your child?" _I turned to Simba. _"Does this mean...?"_ Simba nodded proudly. _"I give you my congratulations."_

_"Thank you. Hurry home, for the mountain grows night like a weed."_ I nodded, turning away. _"I wish you a safe journey."_ I said my goodbyes and began for home, smiling. Everything seemed oddly quiet, but I was not sure why. I was tense for no apparent reason, watching my surroundings carefully. Halfway down, my babes fussed crankily. I decided a nap for the three of us was nessecary. I laid the large basket in the sun, so my kit and pup would be warm for our nap. I had chosen a fair meadow, one abundant with good-scented flowers and much sunlight. It was shockingly similar to the one from Heaven. I pushed that out of my mind and gazed at my babes; I curled up close to them, nuzzling the two babes affectionately. Lea had stayed behind with Axel. My mate wanted to teach the tiny dragon flying, to which I frowned at but made no comment. I was just about to fall asleep when a branch snapped.

My ears swiveled, straining to catch sound. The quiet breathing was too controlled for an animal. The faint heartbeat was too different from other animals in the mountains and valleys surrounding the farm; too fast, yet too slow. I heard a soft step, and I spun around to see the dragon bite into my shoulder, close to where I was stabbed. I screamed, waking my babes and beginning to wail. I place a hand on Ventus' head, trying to calm him as the dark yellow-skinned dragon dug his claws into my stomach. "Shh... shh, V-Venny... Mama sh-shall b-be alright..." I screamed again as the claws ripped upwards, tearing through my body. The dragon tossed me to the side, grinning. Then he snarled at my crying children, stepping foward. I used what strength I had to shield my children, screaming for Axel. Soon I heard the faint, far-away sounds of someone nearing the tiny meadow. The strange dragon spat on me, muttering 'half-breed' before taking off into the air. Just at that moment Axel had burst from the brush; he roared in anger as the other dragon got away. The lions had arrived with him as well; they raced at full speen after the stranger. Axel was hurrying towards me, but I felt faint and dizzy. "A-Axel..." I whispered, beginning to fall to the side. Axel caught me just before I hit the grass, his eyes wide in shock and pained sorrow. "D-do not cry any more... I shall come home again, I swear..." I placed a hand on his cheek, smiling in spite of the searing pain. I weakly pulled on his hair; my love bent down and kissed me, his breath shaking in sadness. "I love you," I whispered, my vision clouding.

"I love you too."

Everything went dark...

* * *

><p>*cries* Oh... I write sad stuff easier than happy stuff... I feel cruel and horrible for this...<p> 


	12. Thoughts and Raising

I awoke to the sound of the triplets crying. I almost called out for Roxas, but then the events of the day before washed over my conciousness. I swallowed my my tears, trying to keep in thought that he would be back. I stood and hurried to the cradle, lifting Olette into my arms. "You shall be next, Ven, I promise." I filled a bottle from a pot of milk we kept over hot coals in the fireplace, just in case. I attempted to cap the nipple on the glass bottle, nervous. I remembered how Roxas capped it and I tried to do the same. I grinned in achievement when I was able to fit it on, and I held it as Olette fed.

Once she was done I thought I would have to burp her; I did not expect a tiny contented belch to come from her without patting. I gazed at her proudly; my little girl had burped all on her own! I was brought out of my thoughts when Ventus wailed particularly loud; I laid Olette down and picked up the upset puppy. He fed with no hesitation, but he fussed once he finished. I hesitantly placed him over my shoulder and patted firmly, the way Roxas had instructed me. I felt relieved when the babe burped; I had done it right. I turned to see my little dragon struggling to stand. My heart was bursting in pride as he stood shakily, holding onto the side of the crib with his pudgy hands for support. My fledgeling son stood all on his own! "Ma?" he gurgled, reaching out.

I placed Ventus back in the cradle, my eyes stinging. "No, Lea, Mama shan't be coming home for a long time."

He looked at me, now smiling. "Pa!" I looked at him with wide eyes and a proud heart. He said my name! "Mmmm..." Lea frowned in a stubborn way, focusing. "Mik?" I held my breath, amazed. He was actually trying to say 'milk'! "Mik! Pa! Mik!"

I laughed, swinging the tiny dragon into my arms. "No, Lea, you are a strong dragon! You may eat meat."

Lea fussed crankily, reaching for one of the glass bottles. "Mik! Miiiik!"

I smiled. "I suppose a bit of milk shan't cause harm." I filled a bottle and capped it; fitting the nipple on was quite easy now. I let him take it, but he surprised me by trying to take off the nipple. "You wish that off?" He nodded, clearly upset by the cap. "Very well, let me try." I unfastened the top and gave it to him; I watched him drink it quite sloppily, almost missing his mouth. He spilt half of it attemping to drink it, but he was able to drink some. I smiled and wiped up the spilt milk with a rag, proud of my fledgeling. He struggled to stand again, finally making it to his feet. "Excellent, Lea! You are so strong!" I lifted him into my arms to his delight.

"Pa? Ma." I swallowed, looking at my son. "Ma? Ma! Ma!"

"Lea... Mama shan't be coming home," I murmured, trying to hold back the flood of tears. I set him back in his crib and sat down on the furs, burying my face in my hands. Roxas was dead. It was my fault, I could have saved him. I loved him so much... what was I to do...? I couldn't raise our children myself. I missed him.


	13. Fours and Oddities

**Kairi: **I cannot take credit for this chappy. This was written by the epic fang, my co-writer. So, here is her writing!

* * *

><p>I was not sure what happened. For a strange reason, I felt the urge to walk on all four legs. I did not know why, because I had never felt like this before. I meant, it was quite possible an instinct was taking over. I decided to let my mind take over my body. The first thing I noticed as I began to walk was that everything seemed so such smaller than it used to be. Another point was that my vision had increased tenfold. I could pick out individual leaves on a tree, even. I could hear everything as well. I knew there was a snake in the grass, so I dashed away. Snakes were bad, my mind had said. I really wanted to stand up, I really did! But when I had tried, I lost balance easily. What was happening to me? I began to panic and looked around frantically. That was when I noticed that my hands were not hands... they were paws! Light ginger <em>cat<em> paws. _What...?_ I closed my eyes and mumbled quietly to myself, "_It is alright, Roxas. This is not important. It is all a dream in your foolish head and you will wake at this moment!_" I opened my eyes and looked straight ahead; not even trying to stand on two legs or look down at my feet, because they were my feet. I walked quietly through the forest back to the farm; I had woken up in the forest, although I really hadn't remembered falling asleep. As I was reaching Axel's farm, I suddenly felt an odd weight near my back end, one that was different. I turned around and I saw a larger tail than my own. I see my _tail _attached to my furry spine. What had happened!

I closed my eyes and strived to remember. I was visiting Simba with Ventus and Olette and lost one of my lives to an attacking dragon, I had promised Axel I would return. Then, I woke up... and I was like this. A pure cat. _This isn't right!_ I had to find Axel and ask him what in the world had happened. I strolled through the farm area and chickens squawked in fear and confusion as I walked by. I felt the over-whelming urge to pounce on one. Just one... or maybe two.

So, I did it. As I had said once before, I allowed my mind to take over my body. I leapt into the pen, and the chickens clucked frantically. I suddenly realized I could understand them. "P-please! If we were to die, the masters who live in the huts will get angry and hurt you! I have seen it happen! There is a terrifying beast that lives there! He will breathe fire and roast your pelt. You had better leave! Quickly!" They all squawked these words in unison, as if they practiced.

I cocked my head and replied, _"I will not harm you, foolish birds. My name is Roxas, and I do not feel very happy about you calling my lover a terrifying beast."_

This baffled the birds, and they all tilted their heads, again, in unison. It was quite a comical sight. "Master Roxas was a beast-person, and you are but a feline with no person features," crowed one of the roosters haughtily; this angered me to no end.

"_That is because I lost a life, and when doubtsu- I mean... 'Beast-people' lose a life; they are reborn into their old bodies. But some reason, this is what I was reincarnated as. Tell me, how are my children?"_ I demanded in a ferocious voice, adding a hiss at the end so they knew better than to think they were better than me.

"Squawk! The young beast-people are fine and alive and growing and healthy and-"

A loud '_SLAM'_ stopped their incessant talking. I looked over to see Axel staring at the pen, but mostly me. I smiled happily and called out, "_Axel!"_ But he hadn't looked as happy to see me.

* * *

><p>I heard the chickens squawking, but I payed them little mind. I had other things to think of. It was nine years ago today. Maybe Roxas had lied... Maybe he was never going to come back. It would have been easier for him to simply run away and not come back for our children. I had been told by Zexion that male cats would abandon their kits and leave their mate to raise them, coming back only once the kittens were gone. Was that what he had done? I doubted it, but then again...<p>

'_Squawk! Squawk! Squawk!'_

I groaned in annoyance. The chickens normally hadn't continued there ruckus for long. I decided maybe there was some actual danger, and I peeked out the window. A cat was sitting in the chicken's pen, causing them to all cry frantically in fear. The chickens that I, no, Roxas and myself rose together, and a cat wants to kill them? Well, I was simply not going to allow this. I stormed to the door and slammed it open. The cat looked over at me with stunning blue eyes and mewed loudly. And before I knew it; the cat was out of the pen, but it wasn't running away. It was walking closer, as though it wasn't scared of dragons. I scowled at the cat, but I did not wish to hurt or scare it away. It was not only the same species as Roxas, but its eyes were slightly similar...

* * *

><p>I jumped over the pen fence and walked casually over to Axel, joyful to see him once more.<p>

"_Hello_ _Axel! I am not sure what has happened, but as you see, I am reincarnated as a cat. I am not sure how it had happened but-_"; I paused and stared at Axel's handsome face. It looked confused and slightly annoyed, the expression ill-fitting on him…. Could it have been that he hadn't understood me? I could speak to the chickens in the pen... That must have meant I was completely animal! Oh, how would I tell him?

I turned my head at the sound of running footsteps, and I saw a little brunette girl at the age of eight or nine running to Axel and crying out, "Papi! Papi!" Wait.. That could not have been... Olette! My only daughter and the only neko-doubtsu in my litter. She was all grown, and she looked beautiful!

"_Olette! You have grown up to be beautiful_!" I called out without even realizing it.

She turned her head to me and smiled, replying to what I had told her. "And hello to you, Sir Cat. Do we know each other? Do we?" she said in a very intelligent voice.

I smiled softly at her, my tail curling up in happiness. Axel looked confused, and I guessed he thought Olette was talking to the cat in her own childish way. "_Yes, Olette. I am a very close friend of your papa. Could you tell him a message?" _I asked her, and she nodded her head slightly to show she understood.

"Now, 'Letty, keep away from that wild cat. It may not be tame. It might scratch you if you are not careful!" Axel warned, and I flitted one ear in annoyance. Was that how he really thought of cats? We were mangy, untame beasts?

Olette frowned at Axel and scolded him, "He shall most certainly not scratch me, because he said he was a friend of yours, Papi. He has a message for you." She turned back around to me. "What is your message, Sir Cat?"

I paused for a second. First, I had to understand everything. Did Olette know who I was? "_First,"_ I meowed, _"I must ask you something. Do you know of someone named Roxas?"_

I was dreading the response, and her answer was as bad as I had imagined. "Roxas? I think Papi told us about him once or twice, but he becomes sad when he speaks of Roxas, so we do not to beg him for a story. Why, what do you know of him? Shall he come home soon?"

Axel's eyes were as large as mountains were tall. Tears welled up in my ocean eyes, and I almost silently told Olette my message. "_Tell your papi that Roxas will be home soon. He shall be home when he lifts the curse of his second life. Tell him that, will you?" _I took a deep breath and sniffled a little bit.

My little brunette kit turned around to Axel and tried her best to imitate my voice. "Papi! Roxas will be home soon, merely once he lifts the curse of his second life!"

Axel's eyes softened and closed for a moment. When he opened them, he looked at me. "I see. Do you know Roxas, little one?" he murmured calmly, though his eyes betrayed his concern and worry for Roxas, for me. I nodded my head slowly at him, so that he understood.

I turned my head back to Olette. "_I have one more thing to ask you, Olette."_

She smiled at me when she asked, "What is it?"

"_I was wondering if you could give me the blue ball of yarn that sits on top of the shelf_."

She nodded cheerfully and ran inside.

* * *

><p><strong>K: <strong>*claps* I only did a tiny bit of editing; the past tense, changing Papa to Papi(because I love that title... :3), a bit of slangish terms(ie; I'm, it's, you're, will), Axel's childhood nickname for olette(letty), and Mr. to Sir Cat. That's all, the rest is from fang :3


	14. Refought battles and revelations

**K:** I loved that chapter Fang, my co-writer wrote. Here is me bouncing off of that great chappy into a scene me and fang agreed upon. I need to include Saix soon... DX

* * *

><p>"Nyau~!" I pounced upon the string, my tail swishing happily. I gutted it for a few moments before taking the end in my teeth and bringing the blue yarn to Axel. It was my hope that the dragon might recognize me with the yarn. I curled in his lap, but I fell as he stood. I mewed loudly, sent sprawling by the dragon's sudden actions. I felt so rejected, and I crept into a corner beneath a hand-carved bench made undoubtedly by Axel. I curled up and ignored a growl of my stomach as I tried to sleep. I heard a huffing growl and faint footsteps, then sounds of Axel lying down on the bed. I cast my gaze downwards, hurt and a little sore from the fall. I crept silently outside, where the sky was lit brilliantly in hues of gold and amber, rose and violets. The sun was setting in the mountains as I waited for the breathtaking and quite calming scene that made the harsh mountain winters and mountain winds worth-while. Immediately the burning amber light struck a tall mountainsides and sides of the valley. The mountains were lit afire with the setting sun, the golden-ruby glow lighting trees aflame with the absence of smoke. Almost as suddenly as it had begun it had disappeared, leaving the mountains unscathed. Twilight grew into evening, thus growing into night. I left the porch before Olette or my two sons could see me, hiding in the boughs of a tree. I watched my grown children return home, seeing my handsome sons and my georgeous daughter. They were beautiful, more than I could have ever asked for. Once they were inside I climbed down, making my way into the woods. I heard Olette's voice call for me, yet I ran away. I did not wish to face my daughter again, did not wish to face him again... I spat as it began to gently rain; weather on the mountain was as unpredictable as the future. I dashed into a cave as it began pouring, attempting to shake the rain from my fur. A low and familiar growl frightened me, and I turned to see the bobcats.<p>

* * *

><p>"Papi, please!"<p>

I snarled at Olette. That cat was finally gone. I was angered, for it dared to play with Roxas' yarn and had treated the cabin as though he had owned it. I was glad that the animal was gone. It was best that it left us be. I needed no hell-hated cat roaming my farm."Letty, you are not to go near that flea-ridden thing! You stay here, understood?"

"Papi, he knows of Roxas!" Lea snarled back at me, "I wish to know more of him!"

"No!"

"Had you even cared for our mother?"

I froze, my heart wrenching in pain. "Lea...? How do you know of..."

"Uncle Sora told me that Roxas was our mother! Did you even care for him? Is he dead because of you?" I squeezed my eyes shut, for breathing had suddenly become quite painful. I did not wish to hear this from my son, not from Lea... "You are no father of mine!" I heard the footsteps leaving; the sounds were echoing across a vast distance. I was left alone to my pain and sorrows.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Mroooaaaawwww!<strong>_" I smacked against the side of the cave wall, a large gash in my side. I struggled to my feet in vain, for the other bobcat pounced upon me, yowling. I closed my eyes and waited for them to kill me...

"Leave him be!" Suddenly the bobcat was not holding me down. I was lifted into thin arms whilst the sounds of snarls and yelps echoed around me. I was wrapped in a traveling cloak and carried through the downpour. After a long stretch of time, I was brought into someplace warm and dry. "Papi, he is hurt!"

I felt bandages wrapped around me and I struggled to get away. "Shhh, kitten, I shall not harm you." I knew that voice, that voice soothed me. I felt a warm and thick blanket being wrapped around me, and I looked up at Axel. Axel was still so breathtakingly beautiful, as awe-inspiring as the flaming mountains of autumn twilight. I purred and kneaded my paws in his lap, momentarily forgetting my claws. "Ah... Kitten, please remove your claws from my leg..."

_"Oh! I apologize, Axel,"_ I mewed as I retracted my claws. Olette translated for me to Axel, and I remembered something. _"__Olette, I must ask you something. Long ago, before I d-left here, I gave Axel the ability to understand the language of cats... could you kiss him for me?" _Olette nodded and did as I asked. _"Thank you. Allow me to speak with him... alone, please." _She nodded and stepped outside with her brothers. I purred and batted a paw at his cheek, an affectionate gesture. Axel stroked my golden fur, an unreadable look in his eyes. _"Axel, I am quite glad to see you..."_

He swallowed, lowering his gaze. "Where is he...?"

I licked his cheek. _"Closer than you might think."_

"Enough of riddles!" Axel pushed me away, and I had barely landed on my feet which lasped under me immediately; a bobcat had broken one of my legs. "Rafiki, Zexion, Sora, they shan't tell me a damned thing! I want the truth!" I looked up at Axel and mewed, pained. The tall dragon, larger now that I was so small, paced before the fireplace in obvious agitation. Once he had sight of the hurt and distraught look in my eyes he snarled, "Do not look at me so! I love him! I need him! Tell me now! Where is my love?"

_"Axel, please, my legs pains me. Do you not understand, I am Roxas!"_

* * *

><p><strong>K: <strong>CLIFFY! And now I am gonna be smacked with books in my school's library. I forget what library means in spanish, it means something I guess. I know Castillo is castle :3 that's cuz ghost adventures did an investigation in a spanish fort. now to post this!


	15. Words and Plans

Damn! Hello fifteenth chappy! Last time I reached fifteen chapters, Roxas died. Not this time! Not yet, at least...

* * *

><p><em>"Do you not understand, I am Roxas!"<em>

My heart stopped, my body froze, my eyes stung, my stomach twisted all at once. I stared at the kitten trying to stand, mewling in pain as his legs buckled beneath him once more. I lifted him into my arms and stared into his eyes. Indeed, those were Roxas' eyes staring back at me. I carefully wrapped his back left paw tightly, feeling him try to jerk away. "Shhh... calm yourself," I whispered. He nuzzled me fondly and purred loudly as he curled into my lap. He kneaded my lap a little, careful with his claws. I rubbed under his chin and he stretched his neck, purring louder than ever. "Roxas... Are you really...?"

He pulled away unwillingly and nodded. _"I do not understand why I am this way... yet at the very least we are together." _I nodded and scratched his ear, my emotions in a confusing swirl. He nuzzled me comfortingly. _"Everything shall be well, Axel."_

* * *

><p>"Yes, m'lady?" I knelt before the witch, showing proper respect to her. She waved her hand and I stood. "What is your bidding?"<p>

"That vile creature that Axel cares for has returned, but this time in a weak form. You shall not fail me in killing it this time, will you?"

I nodded. "I shall dispose of it, m'lady."

"Good. And how are the preparations for our kingdom's... _extermination?_"

I smirked, glad that I had fair news. The last time I had given her a poor report, she had sent me to a dark void of magic, where creature tore restlessly into me. "I have recruited fifty men, three of the goblins and an elven man."

She nodded approvingly. "In short time now, we shall rid ourselves of those creatures."

"That is correct. Do not misunderstand me; if that cat is not dead by this hour two day's time, I will make sure you suffer."

* * *

><p>O.O DUN DUN DUN. Holeh shit snapples... :3 Cliffy again. I am just so good at cliffies. So waddaya think! I've been forgetting to reinforce the five reviews rule. Pay the fare for the next chappy. I'm serious, now. No sweet-talkin'.<p> 


	16. Barn talk and Strangers

I tried to make my way through the rain, but the bird I had just killed weighed my back and made my nearly healed leg ache. I trudged mewing through the pelting downpour, ignoring the fact that no-one would hear someone as little as I in these winds. Mud clung to my recently groomed fur; I was sure I would never clean it out. And the rain that fell made visibility nigh impossible! I shook my head and pressed onwards, trying to keep the bird balanced on my back. I felt so unbalanced; I felt the edge of a building brush by my whiskers and I followed the wall, exhausted. I crept into the barn in relief; finally I was out of the rain. _"Why, Roxas, you are drenched!"_ I turned my head to see Duchess, one of the cows. She lowed to me with worry in her brown eyes. _"What were you doing, sneaking about so? Oh, all this for a bird,"_ she scolded as I sheepishly crawled into her stall. _"You must be freezing, come on then, you shan't go back out there."_

_"Thank you," _I said gratefully, setting the sparrow in one corner. I shook and cleaned myself of the water; I hated the heavy wet feeling of soaked fur.

She moved her head to beckon me over, nodding once I was near. _"Now, you just have some warm milk. I expect you must be cold and starved."_ I nodded thankfully, arcing my back and rubbing against her leg before nursing. _"You had best start making for home before rain; I fear you may drown soon, dear."_

I mewed, blissfully full now as I nuzzled her nose. _"Thank you, Duchess. I'll be sure to watch for rains."_ I curled on a small mound of hay, sleepy now that I was dry and warm.

_"Is Roxas here again?" _Our sheep, Perdita bleated impatiantly. _"I tell you, dear, you must be careful!"_ I smiled. Perdita was quite cautious of me at first, though soon she cared for me like my mother would. In fact, my mother wasn't home at the time; she was traveling with my father to find other abandoned dobutsu.

_"Ah, leave him be. He is only trying to find food himself, independant!"_ Fenrir, a dark chestnut stallion whinnied to me. _"You simply be careful, Roxas. You are so tiny, why, I very nearly trampled you once!"_

_"And what were you doing at the time? I can tell you; you were starting a big old fuss over a fly!" _Princess, a cow who had recently had a calf huffed in her stall. _"You are a damned fool, you knew Roxas was asleep on your back!"_

Grace lowed angrily. _"Will you all hush! The little darling needs sleep, else he shall catch a cold!"_ I nodded, grateful. I was near asleep when a startled low roused me. _"Roxas! There is a stranger!" _I was up and alert at once, my ears sweeping for sound. I looked around the side of the stall and saw the very same dragon that had killed me last. I narrowed my eyes, suspicious of him as I silently followed.

_"Be careful, Roxas; this does not set right with me." _I nodded to Chocobo, making sure to stay out of the dragon's sight; I hid in a stall or corner every time he looked my way. I followed him up into the hayloft, watching. At the sight of Xaldin sleeping in his bed the dragon crouched into a hunting prowl; I knew with sickening horror what he was going to do. I dashed forward and pounced Xaldin out of harm's way, the dragon's clawed hand landing instead on my tail. I yowled and clawed furiously at his arm; how dare he hurt my beautiful tail!

"There you are, kitten." He smiled at me; it looked more gruesome by the second. "I have been searching about for you. Roxas." I hissed, swiping at his face. "Now, stop that! I can kill you slow and painful or mercifully." I was thankful when the barn cat clawed into the dragon's crotch; the action freed me as the dragon went to attack Xaldin. I distracted him by clawing one of his wings; Xaldin in return making for the bastard's back. Our plan backfired when the dragon grabbed me by my back; I screamed in pain as that monster snapped my back. But death did not come quickly. My vision faded slowly, the pain worsening. I felt myself slam into the wall as my eyes closed...

* * *

><p>I stepped inside the barn, still stretching my arms and wings tiredly. It was early morn, with the skies streaked with the dreamy colours of rose quartz and topaz and the birds merrily chirping. The trees rustled outside and dawn's light was just beginning to shine on my farm, yet having to warm the chilled early spring air. "Hello, Duchess," I murmured. "By a small chance, has Roxas hidden himself away somewhere? He had not come home during the night." When I tried to step forward to milk her the heifer had shied away from me and lowed nervously. "Now, calm yourself. You are often so sweet; whatever could be the matter?" She lowed again as well as the other cattle; even Fenrir, Captain and Chocobo had joined. The ewe and ram I had bought bleated loudly and pawed at the ground. "Now, what could have you all in such a panic?" Xaldin our fat barncat leapt towards me, trilling anxiously. He headed halfway to the hayloft stairs before stopping and yowling. "What is it, Xaldin?" I followed him up the steps curiously; the sight that met me was unwelcoming.<p>

Roxas was limp on the ground, back arched unnaturally. Blood and hay matted his unkempt golden fur; it was clear he had fought furiously. His eyes were closed, and if not for the blood he might have been asleep. I felt sick as I cradled him in my arms; Roxas was taken from me again, in the matter of days.


	17. Words and Sleep

"...yet how do you know? He is not breathing..."

"...heart is still..."

"...shan't awaken..."

"...near death..."

_Who is there...?_

"...help him..."

"I do not know how..."

"...brother..."

"...what..."

"Roxas, wake, for me..."

_I know that voice..._

"...he has reverted to his... original... do not know what..."

_I don't know..._

"Roxas? I... I do not know if you can hear my voice... Wake for me... You have slept for a long time..."

"Our son Ventus found a rabbit today. He is so proud, he claims himself as a great hunter." Laughing. "Lea is learning to fly now. He is able to drift a fair distance... When shall you wake? Lea wants to show you a gift he crafted on his own."

_I am sleeping?_

"I... I need your assistance... Olette has become distant from me. She is so quiet... and she has become secretive. I am concerned... I do not know yet what to do... And Ven shan't listen, he insists on spending time with that Vanitus boy... Help me, Roxas..."

"Roxas, awaken... I beg of you..."

_I am trying..._

"I love you..."

_Axel._


	18. Awakening and Love

Guess who's baaaack! For a bit there, I had considered putting this on hiatus. But still, but forewarned. I won't be uploading so much, because I have a huge project essay due by March, I have french exams, I have a job lined up over at my family's gay friend Patric's house, personal depression phase thing, I have to finish the project by April, I have to read Macbeth for English(which isn't an excuse, I can read books longer than that in a snap), I have a new Silent Hill fic I'm obsessed with, And from June-July I'm in Texas for two months. My bestest friend ever is there. But guess who went to her first convention EVER! Me, that's right! I went on the boring day... but I'll go on the better day next year! I met a Roxas, Indiana Jones, Waldo(Yeah, I found waldo!), the drawing girl from Shugo Chara(Japan club prez at my school) Inuyasha, Kakashi, Ash, and others! *le sob* My friend saw two Pyramid Heads on the good day...! Well, read on!

* * *

><p>"How dare you!" The whip came down on my back again, forcing a choked cry from my lips. In the pain I gained release from the spell, and I realized myself again. But I could do nothing, for she still held power over me. Her cold fury was inflicted in my beatings. "You have failed to destroy the filthy cretin!"<p>

I-I apologize, master!" I whimpered, clutching at the wall for sanctuary that was never given.

The beating ceased. "I shall give you a last opportunity."

"I shall not fail you, my lady."

"You had best not. Kill the half-breed, and be sure that he shall never return."

* * *

><p>I frowned. Where was she now? Olette, my daughter, had been sneaking about. I was becoming so worried for her; she never confided in me any longer. I loved her so much. I felt as though she were sleeping as well... Like Roxas. He was inside of our cabin at that moment, in a deathlike slumber. A half-dozen moons previous he had returned to his normal form; half human and half feline. Vexen had no idea or understanding of his condition; that fact made it all worse. I rarely left Roxas' side in those times. At times he would say words, but they were incoherent and odd. But he had not died. If he had, then he would disappear like before.<p>

"Papiiii!" I turned to see Lea dashing towards me. "Ventus is making a laugh of me!"

"Whatever for?"

"Because I cannot fly so well at all!"

My fledgeling son was near to tears. He shook with held sobs, striving for a mature face. But I knew well enough of my boy to know he was trying to become a man. I set both hands firmly on his trembling shoulders, but gazed at him with gentle eyes. "Lea, have I told you of when I finally learnt to fly?" He shook his head, hiccuping. "I was fifteen winters of age when I first flew a single league." He gazed up to me, his teary eyes widened. I smiled, smoothing the messy hair he had inherited from me. "Yes, and your father's brother had made laughs for ages. Do not fret, child. You shall learn soon enough."

"I shall study in it every moment!" I laughed, hugging the fledgling and kissing his forehead.

* * *

><p>I sighed, curling close to Roxas' ever-sleeping form. Olette was staying the night with Kairi, Namine and a newcomer; a young and insolent neko named Larxene. She was barely 20 winters of age. She had insulted me the first day she had joined our little clanstown. But soon enough I had softened towards the spirited towards the blonde. Lea and Ventus were camping out-of-doors, with Sora's child Vanitus. I gazed upon my kitten's face, softly singing the dragon-tongue lullabye my mother sang to me when I was young;<p>

_Arane, salenta manari,  
>Dara nelari cresantellai,<br>Atoro relenes lareta, demira,  
>Ira marlea lifarite detera,<br>Nia quellet dara nelari,  
>Ter welia dara yaleria...<em>

_(Love, sleep soft,  
>And dream sweet,<br>When you cry, kit,  
>The skies grow grey,<br>So hush and dream,  
>Of stars and hope...)<em>

I fell asleep curled around Roxas, tears staining my cheeks.

* * *

><p>I awoke suddenly to a bang, knowing in an instant there was something wrong. I sat up, gazing around the dark in vain. But Roxas was gone.<p>

I hurried outside, glimpsing a shadow dash into the trees. I followed in pursuit of the form, my heart sick with worry. Finally I found a meadow, lit by a dozen lanterns all aglow. The hooded stranger stood at the gurgling creek, singing a song. The very lullabye I sang for Roxas, though it was pronounced wrong in many places and words were distorted. Even still, the voice was beautiful. Soft and sweet, pure and innocent; angelic in it's entirety. He paused as I neared; when he turned, Roxas smiled at me. "Good morning- or shall I say, evening. I apologize if I woke you." Though in his eyes, I saw he had meant for me to wake. "What is the meaning of your song?"

I pulled him into a tight embrace, shaking. "Had you dreamt well?" He nodded, hugging in return. I rubbed his back gently and deeply, rocking side to side. "I feared you shan't awaken t'all..."

He laughed in a choked voice. "So had I. I had heard bits of what was said... what is the matter of Ollete?"

"She never speaks to me any longer... I fear I have done wrong for her."

"Shall I try?"

I nodded, letting a tear fall. "I shall never allow you slumber again. You shall not dream this life away."

"I dream of you, but I rather should have the real fool."

We laughed, and I kissed my kitten. "I love you."

"You fool, I know that. But I suppose I must reply." He sighed, as though it were a chore. But he smiled and his eyes were sparked with the light of the lanterns. "I love you, always and forever."


	19. Cat and Dragon

Look who's back from the dead, with your daily programming of yaoi~! Well, I'm obsessed with Legend of Zelda and Harry Potter at the mo', you'll be getting a Drarry fic soon enough. And prolly a ganondorfxlink fic too~! But, that's after I work on the three main fics; this, Love isn't Silent, and my Newest one, New boy!

Now then, back to business. To get updates on what's going on, add Valtiel PyramidHead or like my page, The Almighty Invader Zim. I can't stress how important this one is; WATCH ME ON DEVIANT ART! I post reg. updates on there! Hurry uuup! I only see like, 4-5 people from this site on there. I have my own fanart of my story, if you look in my faves I have a folder for art off my story,I post journals on when I'm not going to post and when I am. I need this to happen. And finally, I will not be posting as often as I'd like to, but I'll keep trying.

Now, read on, humans~!

* * *

><p>"Roxas, this is the last reminder. Hold still, else I shall tether you down!"<p>

"I am sorry, Kairi, but this- mroaaaw!" I hissed and squirmed at the tight corset. "Axel, I swear to hell I shall put you in your grave!" I screamed. I knew the bastard could hear me, and by answer I recieved his husky laugh. "Daren't you laugh at this, you flap-dragon!"

He chuckled on the other side of the door. "Roxas, I thought you would look beautiful in a dress. Besides that, I had heard tell that many in Paris wear this."

"Well, I suppose many in Paris learnt not to breath," I choked out. I hated the corset, but it was a special day that day.

We were to be married.

* * *

><p><em>"Roxas?"<em>

_"Mm, Axel?" I snuggled close into his arms again. "What is it?"_

_"You were not falling asleep again, were you?" My dragon held a scolding look in the warm light of the lanterns I placed in the meadow. "I tell you, I shan't let you sleep ne'er a night after this."_

_I smiled. "Axel, a kitten needs his beauty sleep, else he shall be irritated enough to claw a certain dragon's face."_

_"Is that a threat?" I squealed as Axel began tickling me. "Was that a threat?"_

_"Axelllll~!"_

_We lied beneath the stars, and I felt Axel shift a bit. "Love? I promise I would ask you a question, when you awoke. May I?"_

_"Was that your question," I teased him._

_He smiled, pulling out the most beautiful ring. Fitted into it were the two hearts of my previous lives, and an elegant pattern was engraved into it. "Would you, Roxas, do me the honour of wedding me?"_

_It took my breath away; the beauty of the ring, the deepness of Axel's emerald eyes. I knew he would never let me go. I knew he would love me till his last breath. I knew he loved me, loved me so deeply that it ached._

_And I knew I felt the same._

_"Yes."_

* * *

><p>"There, your dress is fitted~!" Kairi spun me about, smiling.<p>

"N-no, Kairi, I am dizzy and I cannot breathe-" I gasped for air. "Axel shall pay dearly for this..."

* * *

><p>I stood by the altar, my stomach twisting something terrible. The priest stood smiling, holding his book. The meadow was beautifully decorated, lavished with silver vines running around it. They all came to the bridge, where an arch was set, gleaming a dazzling white. Gold leaves fanned out, sparkling spectacularly in the sunshine. At the very top center of the arch was a beautifully cut diamond rose, catching the sparks of the sun and casting out dazzling flecks of light onto the grass. White-painted benches were set down, and all were sitting. My best man, Reno, patted my shoulder.<p>

"Brother, it will be perfect." I smiled and thanked him, straightening my dragon attire. Dragon grooms traditionally wore armour, decorative armour that was plated by the very groom himself. My garments were consisting of a right metal shoulder, plated with gold and embedded with sapphires. Sewn into the inside was a blood-red cape that flowed over my left shoulder and fell to the wood of the wide bridge. My pants were red silk, with gold armour over the knees. A thick silver belt embraced my waist, emeralds glinting in the sunset.

The sky above was a warm auburn, the very colours of fire streaking across the sky. Soft lilac rested of the feathery clouds, which arched over the sunset. I was glad I had chosen dusk as a setting for my wedding.

I saw two figures walking toward the clearing, and my breath was taken away. Roxas was led by his father Cloud, but I almost hadn't recognized him. He was stunning, the palest sky-blue gown flowing elegantly down around him. Small studs of silver were set into the silk fabric, and a belt of silver and sapphires wrapped around his waist, though the piece was distinctly different than mine. A veil covered his face, with a delicate tiara in the untamed hair. I smiled, not even Kairi could comb that beautiful mess of blond. Roxas stood beside me, smiling and blushing wildly. I noticed he was taking the deepest of breaths to be able to breathe in the corset.

I knew that I would have hell to pay for making him wear a dress.

* * *

><p><em>"No."<em>

_"Now, kitten, this is for the wedding." I held the blond close. "_Please, _wear the dress?" I gave him my beggar face._

_"Fine, you damn fool, but you shall regret it, I swear on it!"_

* * *

><p>Ventus and Lea brought our rings to us, held on satin pillows. I smiled, still taking deep breathes as I slipped the gold and ruby ring onto Axel's finger. Likewise, he slipped the silver and sapphire ring onto mine. Olette brought two pieces that were traditional in dragon weddings, a locket and a key. Axel clapsed the key around my neck, and I strung the locket around his neck. The priest said the vows, as we held hands, smiling.<p>

"Do you, Axel, vow to love and cherish Roxas, to protect him and care for him in sickness and in health, forever and till eternity, so long as you both shall live?"

"I vow it on my life," my dragon said, solemn.

"And to you, Roxas; Do you swear to love and cherish Axel, to protect him and care for him in sickness and in health, forever and till eternity, so long as you both shall live?"

I beamed. "Yes, yes, I do."

The kind old priest smiled. "Then I pronounce you cat and dragon. You may kiss the, ahem, the bride."

We sealed our promise with a kiss, and I knew I would want nothing more than to rest in Axel's arms forever.

I loved him awfully hard.


	20. Captive and a Lament

Our kiss was broken apart at a snarl. I brought Roxas close, pulling the cape over the startled kitten. I glared at the gold dragon that stood where Roxas had walked into the clearing. "Ah, a wedding?" He smirked. "Who is becoming hitched?"

"Get out!" I roared, holding Roxas tight.

"Tut, tut. Temper, now." The dragon smiled. "I warn you, Axel. You had best join the winning side of the war, else I shall take from you more than I already have." His evil eyes fell on Lea, whom he immediately pounced. "I shall take this one now."

Lea was squirming, trying to get away. "Papi! Mama!"

"Lea!" Roxas tried to go to our son, but I held him back. I didn't want him gone, either.

"What do you want?" I asked, my teeth gritted in fury.

"You needn't worry. I shall take good care of him..." A clawed finger from that horrible dragon traced my son's face. Lea jerked away, whimpering, and the vile monster laughed. "If you take too long, I shall kill him. Tik, tock, Akuseru." A flash of brilliant emerald flames, and he and my son were gone.

"_LEA!_" I let Roxas go, trying to find the bastard. "**_LEA!_**"

"Axel..." I turned to a distraught Roxas. "H-he is gone."

I shook my head. "I shall search every corner of the world. I shall find him, Roxas."

* * *

><p>I watched Axel gather the other dragons. Reno, Leon and Cid were going to help Axel find Lea. All the <em>dobutsu<em> in the village were to stay in a cabin with either Yuffie or Kairi. Ventus was crying, and I knelt down and hugged him. "It shall be alright, your papi shall find your brother."

"And w-what happens if Lea is not found?" Olette sniffled. "I want my brother..."

"He shall be home soon..." But how could I say that? When not even I could calm myself? I wanted to help find him, but Axel was adamant about keeping me here. "It shall be alright," I reassured my children. I stood as Axel neared us, and I shooed the children inside. "Please, Axel, let me come with-"

"No!" Axel grabbed my shoulders tightly, causing me to wince. "Roxas, what if your taken? I do not wish for you to be harmed. And who shall watch over our children? What if he comes back for them?"

My eyes welled up with tears. "Axel, I love Lea just as much as you do..."

"Then stay here. He missed you when you were gone, what if he returns and you are not here? Please, for me... for Lea's sake, and mine, _stay._"

I pulled Axel into a tight hug, crying. Axel's strong arms wrapped warmly around me, holding me close to him. "Please... just come home safe... _please..._"

"I shall..." He pulled something from the satchel slung over his shoulder. "I meant this as a wedding gift, but... play it, sometimes, and think of me."

I carefully pulled off the wrappings, surprised. It was an ocarina, a rare instrument. I had only seen one once in those halls filled with the scent of dry parchment and almond ink, and it was bejewled. this one, however, was not so adorned, but to me it was so beautiful. I closed my fingers around it, smiling despite my tears. "Thank you..."

Axel nodded, hugging me. "I shall bring Lea home, even if it costs me my life," he murmured into my blond hair.

I flicked my ear because his breath tickled the cat ears on my head. But I hugged him back, my tail curling around him lovingly as did his wings wrapped themselves around me. "Bring him home safe," I whispered. "Bring yourself home safe, too."

"I shall."

"Axel!" Reno hurried over. "We are ready."

Xigbar sat tall on top of Chocobo, and Xemnas rode Fenrir. Those were the only _dobutsu_ to go on the journey. Axel slung a large bag over his head, but I tugged on his wing. "I have something for you, as well." I pulled out a pin, with a human's idea of a dragon on it. Despite himself, Axel smiled. "I know it looks nothing like you," I said, blushing, "but I could not-"

I was interrupted by a kiss from Axel's lips. "I love it. Thank you, my kitten," the red-head murmured. I blushed scarlet, mumbling incoherent things. But Axel yet again interrupted the broken flow of words with a kiss. "I shall find Lea, I am sure of it, now that I have my good luck charm." He flashed me a dazzling smile, a beautiful one, and wished me well.

"You had best come back, do you hear me?" I hugged Axel tight again. "Else I shall find you, and God save you then!"

"I trust you would keep that promise, too," Axel chuckled. He held me close, smiling. "No worries, love, I shall return."

I held my tears when they set off, the dragons taking to the air while the horses were spurred on from the ground. Axel lingered in the sky, where I could see him. He gave a final wave and flew off after the others. I could not shake the nagging feeling that something was going to happen...

* * *

><p>"Pass me more of that stew, Cid." I smiled in thanks when a steaming bowl was placed in my hands. We all sat in the shelter of a cave, for it was rainging outside, and pretty hard.<p>

"It was a fortunate thing we brought someone who can cook; otherwise we would all be eating Leon's rock-solid food," Xigbar said.

"Ah, shut up laughing, all of you," Leon mumbled as everyone gave a hearty laugh.

We were a good few days away from home. I rubbed my dragon pin, thinking of Roxas. I was sure he was safe, but I still worried. Suddenly a symphony of noise erupted from the brush outside. I stood, ready to fight, when my son fell from the thorny bush. "Lea!" I picked him up.

He was obviously hungry, with his ribs showing, so we gave him some stew. "Papi... Papi, he let me go."

I held my dragon son. "Why, Lea? Did he say anything?"

"... said you'd leave," Lea mumbled, "you'd leave it unprotected..."

What Lea told me made something click in my head. "I must go!" I placed Lea in Reno's arms. "Lea, your uncle Reno shall watch over you, alright?" He nodded. "Everyone, please protect Lea!"

"Of course."

I took off into flight, a sick feeling in my chest. If what Lea had said was true, then... I should have taken Roxas with me. The rain was pouring heavily. I saw a dragon flying my way and called out, "Kairi!"

"Axel, we fended him off, but we cannot keep him away from Roxas much longer!"

That was all I needed. I flew as fast as I could, panicked. I saw him attack Roxas, and I snapped. I pounced the son of a bitch, tearing my claws into him. He didn't expect me, and that element of surprise was all I needed. I tore his wing, snapped a leg, bit his shoulder; I fought the monster tooth and nail. Suddenly I was burned by emerald flames, and he was gone. "No!" I wanted to kill him, for ruining our happiness. But a mewl sidetracked me. I rushed to my kitten, my Roxas, holding him in my arms. "Roxas, he was trying to distract me, I am so sorry, I should have taken you with, I should have-"

Roxas kissed me shakily. "Next time, I am going," he laughed weakly. "It shall be alright, Axel, for I shall return." I nodded, kissing Roxas over and over again. "Axel, sing for me again, please?"

I took a deep breath, and sang for my kitten;

_Arane, Arane, Arane  
>relenes perote adonie pelona<br>Lerane agetian catlesa  
>tel welta ana cetana...<em>

_(Love, love, love,  
>you have gone away,<br>Please return home,  
>For I do weep)<em>

Roxas began to fade, and I continued to sing.

_Proten, nelari unet relenar salira  
>Welta dorem patiena tel relenes<br>Dara, salenta nisola  
>Nia dorem welta...<em>

(Now, dream in your slumber,  
>I shall wait for you,<br>And sleep soundly,  
>So shall I)<p>

All I held now was a garnet jewel, shaped into a heart. It was raining so hard around me.

_Etia, ter skaniel bai felere  
>ara mote irsira dortori valeste...<em>

_(Dear, the rain is so cold,  
>And this hurt shan't fade...)<em>

* * *

><p>... Is anyone still reading this story? Has it been that long since I've updated last? Really? If there are people reading, please, review, make me feel better about my story... because I feel like crap at the moment. I've updated four stories and I only got one review. ONE! Just ONE! Please, please, please review. Even if it's a bad review, or just a 'good job', review so I can feel a bit better about this fic... this is a far cry from getting six reviews in a day for just one chappy of one story. I'm begging you. I feel like the worst writer in the world, because I neglected my story. It's so strange, because I've been up to date on my other two stories, and only one review out of both of them... no, I don't count the second review cause it was a double post. Which was so cruel because I got so happy and excited. *sigh*<p>

By the way, I entitle this song that Axel sings as Axel's Lament. If there's anyone stil with me here... I wouldn't mind covers and arrangements... but I guess no one is reading. Are they...? ... see ya.


	21. Anger and Return

Oh, phew... people are reading. I'm so happy... Please don't stop the music-! I mean... -the reviews~! I thought I'd have a little mix of PoV for now! Oh, you'll love this.

* * *

><p>I looked out at the sunset, from where my seat on the mountainside cliff was. The sky was lit up in beautiful hues of autumn golds and warm reds, filling me with the feeling of warmth right down to my core. My fluffy tail swept the loose dirt up, making a tiny cloud of dust behind me as I swung my bare feet. I wore loose fitting short pants and a very short sleeved tunic.<p>

It was my birthday today, a birthday of fourteen winters. But it wasn't just my birthday. I shared it with my brother and sister, Lea and Olette. Papi had given me a bow and sheathe of arrows, telling me that I should get started on training for the hunt. From Uncle Sora and Uncle Riku I had gotten a pendant, a teardrop pendant that was so pretty. I wore it now. From Uncle Ren(we called him that because Olette first called him Ren, then me and Lea started saying it) I got a dragon's armlet he had forged himself. Aunt Kairi had made a big, yummy carrot cake, because me and Olette weren't allowed to eat chocolate. I didn't know why. Lea could eat it, after all...

A certain sly cat pounced my tail; I snarled until I saw who it was. "Vani, if it was anyone but you, you would be dead," I grumbled.

Vanitus laughed. "Yes, but as you love me so, you cannot bear let me leave you!" The bastard pretended to swoon.

I smacked him upside the head. "Shut up talking, you shall only sound idiotic."

The warm golden eyes had a frightening glint in them. "I shall show you an idiot~!" He began tickling me, and I couldn't breathe for laughing! "Give up?"

By answer I kissed him, long and hard. Just as he was pulling me closer, I heard a familiar voice.

"VENTUS!"

Oh no. I looked to see my Papi, furious. The enraged dragon father immediately pounced Vanitus, growling angrily. "Papi! Stop!"

"Stay quiet, Ven!"

"AXEL, LET THE POOR CHILD FREE!"

My father looked up at a furious Mama, and, to my great surprise, seemed a bit afraid. "Roxas, you are home..."

"And just in time! Let Vanitus go, or I swear, I shall force you to do so!"

I thought I was seeing things.

My Papi was afraid.

* * *

><p>Axel had better be afriad of an angry kitty! And now, I take the time to reply to my anon reviews~!<p>

Anon Fan; Thank you! I'm glad my story catches your eye.

Kuroshi; Glad you are still reading. That's exactly what I was goingfor, with how they talk. I didn't want a shakespearean sonnet, but... yeah. That confusion will be cleared up soon enough.

Now- *yaawwwn* -Night, everyone! Keep on reviewing for me, please.


	22. Two romances

"Axel, you completely addled FOOL!"

The hell-damned dragon cowered under my fiery glare. "Roxas, love, calm yourself, I was only protect-"

"Protecting him? By beating Vanitus to a bloody pulp?" I hissed furiously, bandaging a scratch on the raven-haired boy's arm. "Axel, you damned fool, I shall be wanting grandchildren!" I ranted, ignoring the shocked expression of Vanitus' face and the heavy blush on Ventus'.

"Roxas, I do not approve of him."

I ignored him and smiled at Vanitus. "There, that shall have you done. Now, never you mind that old fool, I shall take care of him." I glared at the dragon, then continued. "Go, have fun." I watched the two head outside before turning on Axel. "I cannot believe you! Daren't you ever do such a thing again!"

"Love, calm yourself-"

"Do not tell me to calm myself!"

* * *

><p>"Your father's insane," I grumbled, pulling on the bandages.<p>

"Stop that, you shall wreck them." Ventus pulled my hand away.

"Ven, it is itchy..."

Ventus kissed the bandages. "Better?"

"Not until you kiss my lips." I pulled him in for a heated, deep kiss, feeling his arms wrap around me. I pressed him against a nearby tree, purring in contentment. I heard the keening whine in the back of Ven's throat and I lifted him into my arms. Tonight, this pup was mine.

* * *

><p>"Axel, stop it."<p>

"But, kitten, you know you cannot resist." That winged bastard grinned. "I can... taste," he whispered hot and huskily, licking my ear, "the heat of the season..."

I mewled, pushing him away. "No! I am angry with you."

"Do you not know, that angry pout excites me," the dragon purred, pouncing me onto the furs.

I mewled again. "B-but... what about the children?"

"Lea is learning to hunt with Xigbar, Riku shall have Ventus over, and Olette is with Kairi."

I thought for a moment. "But... I..."

"No petty excuses." Axel straddled me, smirking. "You are mine."

I opened my mouth, then decided to give in to the dragon as he covered my lips with his own. His hand slipped into my soft deer-hide leggings, and I moaned as he began to stroke me. He growled deep in his throat, pressing me against the furs. I mewed as he bit the point where my neck met my shoulder, leaving a mark most likely.

That night we coupled again, filling the room with gasps and moans, purrs and growls. Our skin was sheened with a thin layer of sweat, and my cheeks were flushed red as I felt warmth that wasn't induced by the season. Every thrust brought me arching my back and moaning wildly. When Axel found that spot again, I had been cerain someone would have heard me. I released just as he released, filling me down to my core.

We curled together, panting, before Axel lifted me and covered the both of us, carrying me to a hot spring where we usually bathed. It was signifigantly shrouded, so that no-one would be able to see us, and far enough up the mountain so that no-one would be able to hear us. Axel took me again, holding me up against the rock wall as he thrusted in and out. I bit deep into his shoulder when he hit my core, thrust fast and hard into me. Axel kissed my shoulder repeatedly, until I stopped biting him. I licked his cheek and he kissed me deeply. I embraced him as he began to move inside me again, nudging that spot with every thrust. I couldn't help myself; I let go, releasing myself onto Axel's stomach. He didn't last long after me, and we had collapsed together in the hot water. I rested my head on Axel's warm red skin, completely content.

"Roxas?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, you damned fool."

"Are you still angry with me?"

"Naturally."

* * *

><p>... I miss my reviews... guys, please, if I don't hear your responses, I won't be motivated to finish this... and we're a long way from being done. LOOOONG, LONG ways away. And I promise you, the ending will be spectacular. I have an idea for it. So, please please please review! And this time I mean it, 5 reviews for the next chappy.<p> 


	23. Love and Hate

I awoke with Vanitus' arm around my waist. The morning light filtered into the roomy house from the window, falling on the worn wood floors. We were lying in the spare cabin, where... oh my. I sat up, blushing. Yes, we both were naked between the thick furs. Oh dear.

"Is there a mishap, my pup?" Vanitus wrapped his arms around me, planting a kiss between my shoulder blades. I yelped when he licked the spot, purring contentedly. "Aw, why so tense? You were plenty tense enough last night..."

I whined and pulled away. "W-what happened last night?"

"I think you know that, love."

My face was positively burning red. But Vani simply laughed and held me close. But suddenly I noticed I felt strange. Like my heat was gone...

* * *

><p>"Wake-! Up-! You-! Fool-!" I nipped one of Axel's pointed ears. "Axel!"<p>

The idiot dragon yawned and stretched on the furs inside the cabin we shared. The morning sun filtered in from the window as Axel scratched his belly. "Oh, good morning, Arane."

I paused. "Arane?"

"It means 'love' in dragontongue."

I pounced him. "None of that today. I am angry with you."

"Why?"

"My heat is gone. I am having another child, I am sure of it."

Axel smiled, pulling me into one of his big hugs. He wrapped his wings around me tight and said, "I am so glad."

"But Axel, I... I do not like hurting..."

My dragon took me by the shoulders and shook me slightly. "Roxas, I do not care what Vexen says. This time I shall sit beside you and hold your hand." I curled up in his lap, purring. "I cannot wait for her to be born."

"Her? No, I can feel it in my bones. This one is a healthy baby boy."

"What ever you think." He laid back against the wall.

"Do not take that tone with me."

* * *

><p>I smiled. "Ven, you know we shall have to get up."<p>

Ventus whined. "Now?"

"No, of course not, my pup. The morning is ours."

Ven's tail swished the wood floor of the cabin, which was empty save for a table and the furs we had slept on. The fireplace was of sturdy build, perfect for a winter's night. "Vani, can we live here?"

"Hm?" I looked at my blue-eyed lover.

"I wish to live here. With you. I am old enough to live on my own. And..." he blushed, "I do not want to spend my life with anyone but you."

He kissed me, and I gladly responded. But a snicker brought my attention to a pink-haired fool in the open window. "Marx!"

Marxen, the daughter of Marluxia and Vexen, giggled. "You are in big trouble, Vanitus!"

"I shall kill you!" I moved to get up, but Ven held me back, laughing. "What?"

"Get dressed, firstly."

"I shall be in by a mo'," Marx said, giggling. Even if she was an idiot, she was my best friend. She had pink hair that was as straight as her father's, the village doctor. And her eyes were this cunning sort of green, like a snake that knows one too many secrets. In fact, she did know secrets aplenty. Like how Saix was pregnant. Or that Zexion steals catnip from Vexen. Her big brother, Lumaria, was always protecting her, while Even was obsessed with alchemy.

I dressed in a simple outfit; deer-hide pants, a soft green tunic and my favourite boots. Ventus tugged on his old clothes; he had forgotten to get a change of clothes. Marx bounced inside, always cheerful. "So, how is Marluxia?" I raised my eyebrows at the frilled lace dress she wore. "He is still treating you like a princess, I see."

"Yes, but it is pretty, right?" She smiled. "Have you seen Lea?"

"What about him," Ventus grumbled. I hugged him; he felt that Lea was given the special treatment by their father.

"I saw him kiss Isa."

Both of our heads turned to her. Isa was a fierce fighter, always being trained by his father. He was so serious, even compared to Even. There was no possibility he would suit Lea, a care-free child. The wolf was always so... cold. "You must be humouring us," I said in disbelief.

"No, it is true!"

Isa was in love with Lea.

Well, the bastard's gonna really get it from Axel. Payback for all the times he attacked me. That mutt was just like his mother. I despised that mutt.

"Oh, yes, Vani?"

I looked up at Marxen. "Yes?"

"Ventus' father is looking for you."

Well, I had had a good life.

* * *

><p>Oh boyoboy... what's Axel gonna do with Vani, now that he's taken Venny? ;3 Find out next chappy~ And now I realize I made a huge mistake earlier. I really should have researched cat pregnancies... xD I'll try to do all my research now!<p>

On another note- WHOO! We broke 100 freakin' reviews! *happy Kendall dance* Alright! I'm so freakin' happy that other people like this... I do write for myself, but I love it when I get positive feedback, and even negative so I can improve! Keep the reviews on coming~!


	24. Emergency Update

***Update***

May I have your attention please? Thank you. I may or may not have to move my entire story to a new account. Not just this story, and not just a new account on this site. Specifically not this site. I have recieved news of a sweep occuring throughout the entire website, which will result in the removal of any story, ahem, *moral bastard voice* "depicting detailed sexual or violent interactions". This means most of my stories, and probably some of your own stories if you write as well. I don't know why fanfiction can't just, oh I don't know, block anon viewing of MA-rated fics and add an age-limit. I mean, really. If they're so worried about it why not look at another route? Online censorship is really taking over. They should just change their slogan from "Unleash your Imagination" to "confine your imagination to our morals and do not exercise your right of freedom of expression". I will find a new place, but until I do, please keep on the watch for updates. If there is anyone with information, like actual examples of deleted stories, PLEASE contact me!

**With love,  
>KairiMcEwin.<strong>

**Ps. I have a facebook page called Daddy's little Girl with ADHD. Updates will be posted there. My Deviant Art username is the same; KairiMcEwin. Double for my youtube. I am so sorry, guys. But it is possible that this is complete bullshit, and if this story stays by the time I'm done with summer school, I'm calling this bullshit and I'll let ya know when this is updated. Thanks guys. I appreciate all the support and suggestions. I haven't seen any notices for the sweep on this site, so we'll see. I love you all for supporting me.**


	25. New Beginnings

Hello. I am KairiMcEwin, writer of this story that... well, a story always in my heart. Of Cats and Dragons... It was my first real beginning as a writer. My first fandom, my first critique; I really grew close to this fanfic. And two years later, thought I had lost my muse a while back... My muse is slowly returning. But now, I feel like there's stuff I could do better. I was a, in a way, a 'noob' at writing.

I've matured. I've gone through fandoms; from Kingdom Hearts I've been to Harry Potter, Silent Hill, CreepyPasta; all manner of things. I think it's time to return to my roots... maybe.

I'm not saying this will continue. I'm going to rewrite this story. I'm mature now, I have developed as an author. I'm not saying I'll be posting everyday, I have school, I have other stories; but... I missed this story. So I'm coming back, if only a bit.

I'm going to really try to update. But there is a lot coming in on my end, so please be respectful in regards to updates.

For lack of update, I won't be surprised if I lost my followers. But I'm trying. Just hold on, please?

I'm completing my Junior Year of High School, I do have ACTs, tests, and I am in a college prep school. And my other fics, too, yanno? Plus, I'm beginning my first novel that I plan to publish in about two years. It will be some time still before I can do anything. And plus, my 'muse', what inspires/gives me ideas/motivates me to write, changes a lot. One month, I'll be dead-set posting day by day. Then something else catches my attention. Please, I'm begging you to bear with me. I'm a hormonal fermale sixteen-year-old, with ADHD and Asperger's, and I'm sort of tomboyish and mood-swingy. Commitment is a difficult thing, and I want to commit to four things(my girlfriend, of course, is a priority).

Sometimes I won't even be able to write for a week. My mother takes away my (keyboard/laptop/Android-phone-with-no-service-plan-but-I-use-wifi-to-write) alot, she really hates it when I have bad grades. There is a lot of stress, right now... you might have to wait till summer when I can write. And I may or may not stay in Texas for a month of summer. It depends.

I love you all for reading this.

Happy Holidays,

~Anna, AKA KairiMcEwin.


End file.
